Of Elves and Men
by Kristah Harrington
Summary: Heikyn Rhodes is your average Bronzebeard Paladin until he comes across a young woman who seems to change everyone's life around her. Evangelica de Lumenare isn't your average Quel'dorei ambassador...


A quick thank you to all of those who made this story possible:

To my children Taber & Sawyer for listening to Mommy's silly story

To my friends Leon, Jesse, Jason, Josh, Brion, Jake and Cody

**Chapter One**

Dark clouds swirled overhead as snow whipped and blew around Northern Lordaeron as a heavily bundled male figure sloshed through the thick powder. The snowflakes froze to the coarse hairs of his beard and made clumps of frozen ale and snow. The flask of whiskey he has been carrying with him was stuffed between his leather belt and fur-lined leather jerkin. By now he would have had a healthy swig in order to warm his Dwarfish blood, but, his lips were far too numb for him to get a good grip on the opening of the flask. Peering through one eye, he noted the shadow of a cave nearby. Grunting as he moved, keeping a firm, white-knuckled grip on his heavy blade, he pushed his way through the hip-deep snow toward the cave. Ice hung low from the opening of the cavern, making it appear as the maw of a rabid bear. Being the prideful man he was, he swallowed back his fear and nestled himself in a small culvert just off of the main entryway. If any animals should use this as shelter, he figured they wouldn't be able to catch his scent. As the night began to draw further in and no sound of animals stirred him, he figured it was an abandoned cave and he could close his eyes long enough to catch some sleep. Curling up into his fur-lined armor and keeping his sword between his legs, he buried his head into his chest and made a makeshift pillow out of his beard. It was as he began to drift into a peaceful slumber that he heard a small sound, like the warble of a wren. Opening his good eye, he took a gander around; squinting his eye as if somehow it would help him to see further into the abysmal darkness. When the noise didn't present itself again, he shifted his weight against the rocky wall and tried to put himself back to sleep. Again, the noise rattled him from his relaxed state; however, as he took a peek around, the noise began to rise in pitch. Whatever it was it was getting closer and it was using the stalagmites to hide. Keeping perfectly still, he waited for whatever it was to reach him. He could distinctly hear the monster's nose flare as it took a long, drawn-out inhale as if to gauge how many prey had wandered into its clutches. Against the shimmer of the snow that veiled the opening, the Dwarf could tell size and girth- it was a yeti. By its gait and thick, horrid stench, he could tell the beast was starving and desperate. Most often, when it snowed like this, the yetis were known for retreating to the innards of caverns for the natural sulfuric heat, much like a bear. It must have been a terrible snow for the yeti to be so bold as to roam away from its pack in order to hunt a wayward potential food source. His hand gripped the hilt of his blade. The Dwarf was cold and being in the cave of a yeti pack, he wasn't about to shed blood, if he didn't have to. If it came down to it, the blood would stir the rest of the pack, which could be anything from twelve to two hundred- depending on how deep the cavern went and how easily the pack could care for itself. Admittedly, his heart jumped a bit as he caught the flash of the dim light catch the yeti's eyes. For a moment, he starred at the color change as if entranced by it; praying silently that the yeti didn't notice him. For a brief moment that seemed like forever, the yeti stretched its nostrils to take in another long inhalation. It could smell the Dwarf, but it couldn't see well in the darkness. Something the Dwarf was thankful for. Breathing lightly through his mouth, feeling the slight whistle from his broken nose would give him away, he slowly inched back toward the maw of the cave. If he could get back into the snow, he figured he could lose the yeti and mask his scent among the trees. Sweat dripped down his bulbous nose and he could feel it running down his hair-covered cheeks. Never before had he felt so nervous.

When he did finally make it back out of the cave, he let out a chilly sigh of relief. While he was accustomed to cold weather, he wasn't about to sleep in it on account of a few starving yeti. Peering back toward the opening and internally debating on whether or not he wanted to go back and risk fighting off an entire tribe of yeti, he noted a small figure toddle into the cave. At first, he brushed it off as an infant yeti, but as he continued to squint through the snow he noted several attributes that made it appear less like a young beast and more like a young, cold humanoid. By the way it moved, it was obviously a novice and if it made too much noise, the Dwarf was certain the youngling would catch the attention of that none-too-friendly monster inside. Instinctually, the Dwarf wanted to turn around and continue on his journey- figuring that if the youngling was silly enough to get itself eaten, then, that was how it had to be, however, as he tried to turn in the snow, a twinge of guilt crept over him. Rolling his eyes, he marched back toward the cave. The foul stench of the yeti still permeated the immediate environment around the opening of the cave. The Dwarf knew that this was a sign to other animals not to come near here- or else.

He peered into the cavern's darkness, wondering if what he saw was simply an illusion of the snow mixed with an empty stomach or if it perhaps truly was a small yeti. "Oy! Is there anyone 'ere?" he whispered hoarsely, hoping for some kind of response. Waiting a moment, and keeping his ears perked for sound, he was only met with eerie silence. Frowning a bit, he made himself a little louder, in case the youngling had managed to find the same culvert he had been using earlier. Again, he was met with eerie silence. Shaking his head, he pushed further into the cave. He wasn't entirely sure why he was doing it, but, he felt the urge to go in as far as he felt would be safe. As he reached the end of the long, stony pathway, he heard soft sobbing- like that of a little girl. Frowning a bit, the Dwarf sat down and tried to talk the poor youngling out of sobbing. "Ye don' need t' cry, lad; we'll get out 'a 'ere and send ye back 'ome." The sobbing softened, but, it didn't cease. Peering around, he removed one of his fur-lined cloaks from his back and offered it to the youngling in the darkness. Hesitant at first, the youngling peered through the darkness at the Dwarf, only able to make out his hefty shape. His light aura was easily felt by the sensitive youth, and trust was slowly given as it took the cloak and wrapped it around its lithe form. Curling the youth in a partial bridal cradle to get it toward the opening of the cave, he dared not take time to discern whether this lad was sickly or injured. It would have to wait- for he heard the rustling of soft-soled yeti feet making their way to where they were. A moment's hesitation on either part of the Dwarf or youngling would ensure them as the first-course meal.

"Lad, can ye walk? Run? Anythin'?" The Dwarf asked gruffly. Forcing him to carry his own weight in provisions and weaponry would slow him down if he had to carry this lump of thin, dying weight as well.

"I can try," the meek voice of a female came through the windy night. The Dwarf's skin crawled. It wasn't from the chilly weather. This particular Dwarf had a repellent against women of all ages. Even infant females would squeal at his face. He wasn't a horribly grotesque man, nor was he emotionally disturbed- he simply had an aura about him that made anyone of the female gender flee from him. Despite knowing this information about himself, he decided that it was best to take the young woman to the closest village and simply leave her to the locals.

When they had found themselves a good distance from the cave, he hoisted the young maiden into a bridal cradle, keeping his face partially veiled by the mass of leather and cloth that bound around his neck. The woman followed suit, covering herself as best she could; keeping only her eyes visible so she could see the pathways and ravines he was taking. He found her surprisingly light and comfortably warm.

_Don'… Don' start thinking' li' tha'. She's just a youngin'. _

After a few hours, the Dwarf couldn't take much more of carrying her weight- despite the fact that she was lighter than his pack. There was a small farming community just down the hill and the Dwarf figured that they would happily take her in and find her family, should she have any. It was fairly late in the evening, so the Dwarf was pre-apologetic as he pounded on the door of what he assumed was the inn. It was much too dark to see anything else. As the door opened, a husky, tall man answered the door, bearing his lamplight at the Dwarf and his quivering female quarry. Arching a hefty brow, the man peered over them both, "I don't know what you're bringing with you, fellow, but we don't want any trouble 'round here." the innkeeper warned.

"Nay trouble t' be 'ad, sir. We jus' need a place t' stay fer the nigh'." the Dwarf tried to keep things simple; however, slave traders were abundant in these parts, especially with the Syndicate's recent capture of Stromgarde not too far away.

"She looks hurt," the innkeeper mentioned. The Dwarf sighed. It was against his better nature, as a Paladin, to lie, but he felt he wouldn't have been welcomed otherwise.

"Aye, she's a bit worn. Th' name's Heikyn Rhodes o' Ironforge, this is meh young wife. D' ye 'ave any vacancies?" Heikyn asked with a little more gruffness in his voice. Although the innkeeper didn't truly buy the story, he wasn't about to turn away a hurt young woman or the man willing to give her to a safe haven to heal. Nodding his head, and peering behind the couple, he ushered them into the foyer and past the couple of tables and chairs that made up the small countryside diner. Picking up a slightly rusty silver key from the wall, the man once more turned to the couple.

"We have a suite upstairs. One bed. Sure you won't mind." He asked as a slight test. Heikyn shrugged slightly at the notion.

"She's meh wife ain' she?" He practically barked to the innkeeper. The girl, scared of what either of them might have been planning, remained silent. She shifted now and then in Heikyn's arms, but not enough that she would appear unduly uncomfortable.

The man, shortly followed by Heikyn who was still carrying the girl, continued slowly down the hallway. Being the inquisitive human that he was, the innkeeper proceeded to keep a slow pace without making it appear as if he were stalling them or blocking their way. He had a few more questions for this _couple_. "So, does your young wife have a name?"

"Evangelica," she responded quickly, understanding that if Heikyn stalled, they may have been thrown out for lying. "My name is Evangelica."

"Well, Master Heikyn and Miss Evangelica, here is your room. Should you need anything, I live on the bottom floor, first room." The innkeeper opened the door and allowed them to enter. Heikyn, sparing no time, set Evangelica on the bed and turned to eyeball the innkeeper. With a knowing smirk, the man shut the door, allowing Heikyn to leave the girl long enough to slide the lock.

When Heikyn turned back around to check on Evangelica, she had already curled herself up against the headboard- paler than a baby seahorse and with eyes as wide and as blue as Elune herself. The poor girl was clearly frightened of what was going through the Dwarf's mind. Chuckling a bit, he seated himself on an ottoman just adjacent from the bed as he began to remove some of his bulkier armor. "I ain' ginnnae take advantage of ye, lass. Ye can relax." He spoke warmly to her.

Slowly, Evangelica began to slide down to the mattress in a more comfortable manner. "Th-thank you." Her voice was soft, but thickened with an accent that Heikyn hadn't heard in a very long time. Raising a brow to her, and leaning back some in his chair; he decided to ask some questions of his own. The room itself was already warm. A fireplace stood tall in the corner; the edges of its bricks were blackened just right to hold in heat. The walls were washed white and the canopy bed smelled of apples- telling Heikyn that it was hand-carved from the local orchards and built to withstand weight. The sheets appeared to be very well taken care of; washed but hardly ever used. The silken threads used in the comforter were still intact and tight. There were no yellowing stains or anything to prove that anyone had been in this room, other than family, before them. Evangelica, despite the snow, was dressed quite lovely. She had been wearing a set of white thin robes with gold, intricate embroidery. Her version of cold-weather clothing had been nothing more than the same sort of fabric lined underneath with white lynx fur threaded with mystic thread.

Unlike her gruff, Dwarfish companion, Evangelica was taller; her figure lithe for the exception of her forming breasts and hips. While her face was undoubtedly lovely: cream-colored skin, jewel-like blue eyes and long, thick, light-champagne blonde locks; she looked no older than perhaps sixteen. As he opened his mouth to question her, she unwrapped the thick scarf from her head to reveal two, long, slender ears, unlike Kal'dorei ears which were thick and set back on the head, hers were thinner and stood pointing more upright. It answered at least one question for him, but, it lead to so many more.

"Ye're an Elfie?" Heikyn asked, looking her over. She was so adorably frail- like a porcelain doll placed in his care by the gods themselves.

"Yes." she responded almost too quietly. Instinctively her hands reached up to softly bend and tug on her ears. He could tell something about her lineage bothered her. From what little he knew of the elfish community from Quel'Thalas and Quel'Danas, they were in a civil war amongst themselves because of the loss of their precious Sunwell. Many of the Quel'dorei who made that place home were now following this Prince Kael'thas into finding more sources of magic to feed from- sources that seemed to be allowing more demons into Azeroth than anyone wanted. Those who wished to be purified of their thirst for mana and retain their Quel'dorei heritage were being destroyed and their numbers dwindled daily. This girl was found far from those lands. Perhaps she was running from them?

"Wha's a nice lass li' you doin' in th' snow so far from 'ome?" Heikyn asked, fishing his cherry wood-carved pipe from his belt. He stuffed it full of tobacco and peace bloom before slowly lighting it. He was well aware that lighting such things too quickly lasted equally as long. When he peered to Evangelica through the wisps of smoke that fluttered up from his pipe, he noted a small look of confusion to her face. She understood some words in the common tongue, but the rest seemed to escape her comprehension. Heikyn couldn't speak a lick of Thalassian, so this would prove to be difficult. Sighing a bit he motioned to the bed and then to her. "Ye can sleep on th' bed. Ye'll come back with me t' Ironforge. Bronzebeard will know wha't' do with ye. In the meantime, get some sleep, aye?" Evangelica seemed to understand that much. With a nod of thanks, she snuggled into the mass of pillows and began to find herself drifting into sleep. Heikyn took a little while longer to make his bed among the plush chairs. A little miffed that he couldn't sleep in the first soft bed he had seen in weeks, he felt it was the right thing to do: not scare the young maiden into believing he was some kind of pervert. Then again, she was also the first pretty maiden he had seen in years, so hormonally, he was feeling a little perverted.

It was still a long way from dawn when the door to their room slid open. The backings from where the screws held the lock in place were easily slipped away. The innkeeper peeked inside at the couple. A gruff whisper piped up, "I doubt they're married."

"He probably kidnapped her for money," another spoke softly from the shadows.

"What if we took her from him and forced him to pay for her return?" There was silence as they pondered that concept. Before there was a confirmation or debate on the matter, the innkeeper and two young men quietly entered the room. The innkeeper hovered over the right, while one stood to the left and the other at the foot of the bed. The men looked to one another as if questioning what to do next.

"If I'd 'a kidnapped 'er, do ye think she'd be sleepin' soundly in tha' bed _alone_?" Came Heikyn's voice from the pile of clothes and Dwarf adjacent the bed. He didn't bother to tilt his head up to look at the men; the sounds of their shoes and the forced slowing of their breathing told him everything. Two of the men paused cold. They had only been party to this because the innkeeper said the young woman was strikingly beautiful. Finding a female like that around these parts, who wasn't torn apart by time or unsavory profession was a rarity. Especially to find one in the clutches of a secretive Dwarf.

"If I were ye, I'd back away from th' lass an' exit th' room in th' same manner in which ye entered it: quietly, so ye don' wake the biddy." Heikyn warned as he remained eerily still in his chair.

"What if we don-." the man began to speak as if to challenge Heikyn, just as Evangelica began to stir in bed. While she wasn't cognitively aware of what was going on around her, there was no denying the natural vibe that ran up and down her spine. She could feel the air around her thicken with many different and unfamiliar smells.

"Dwarf?" the young Quel'dorei whispered softly. Through a somewhat sleepy haze, she noted a bulky shadow at the side of her bed.

"Go back to sleep, Eve." Heikyn commanded. She could immediately tell the bulky shadow wasn't the Dwarf- considering the warning and distance in his voice. This immediately sobered Evangelica from her slumberous state. With a squeak she pulled her body into herself and against the headboard. At Evangelica's shift, Heikyn rotated his own muscular form from a reclined position to a slightly crouched one. If any of the men even flinched wrong, Heikyn would be sure to pounce on them with a swiftness that was nearly unheard of for a Dwarf.

"No one seems t' 'ave any respect fer a veteran o' th' Silver 'An' anymore." Heikyn grumbled as he shook his head. One of the men leaned back a bit at the newfound information presented to them.

"I'm not about to disrespect a Paladin of the Silver Hand," the man announced as he put up his hands and started to exit the room. The innkeeper, not impressed by the Dwarf's sudden entitlement, grabbed the man who was leaving and chuckled toward Heikyn.

"You're no Paladin of the Silver Hand. Why aren't you up there in Lordaeron with the rest of them? Why don't you bear their colors?" The innkeeper asked, keeping his white-knuckled grip on the second man's sleeve. The second man frowned, wrenching his arm away from the innkeeper.

"I go' a wee bit sidetracked," Heikyn motioned to Evangelica.

"Well, let us do the Silver Hand a favor and put you back on the right track." The innkeeper slowly reached downward through the shadows to find a good grip on the young woman still in the bed. As the man got close enough to where Evangelica could smell the sickeningly sweet lavender liquor on his breath, she simply starred back at him. For a moment that seemed to last an eternity, the man was captivated by the young woman's eyes. Heikyn found himself hesitating as well. Through the darkness, the young woman's fingertips slowly began to spark with an ethereal glow- a soft, off-white color that carried a hint of gold about it. Her aura seemed to curl and grow until it filled the room with an intoxicating smell of vanilla and fresh air. The blue of her eyes waned until they matched the same calming, yet powerful hue of her fingertips. When her rose-colored lips parted, and she began to speak in Thalassian, it was as if all of the negativity in the room was being erased- exorcised. She placed her palms in the Lotus Position; palms facing skyward as her chin tilted up as well; somehow she was communing with the Light itself. A medium. A gateway. The Quel'dorei's prayer was as a song to them; easing their minds and relaxing their bodies. All time, to the men in the room, seemed to still and become peaceful.

As she finished her prayers, she looked to the innkeeper and placed her hands on his cheeks. "_Sinu a'manore_." was all she said to make the man smile and nod as if he understood. Heikyn watched in awe as the men stood up and left; kissing Evangelica on her palms as if she had saved them from some unseen evil. When the door had been shut, Heikyn immediately moved toward it to lock it again. Turning up the small oil lamp in their suite, he wanted to take a better glance at the young woman he was sharing space with. Unlike in the dark, she now looked like an ordinary elfish female, just tired and a bit out of sorts from the ordeal. Smiling tenderly, she motioned to a vacant space on the bed and moved over slightly.

"Oh, ye wan' me t'…" Heikyn flushed a little under his beard as he set the lamp down on the bedside table. Grunting a bit, he cautiously slid into the bed beside the young woman and remained on his back. Evangelica gave him space, but was kind enough to drape a warm blanket over him as if to thank him for what he did.

_Wait a moment! She's bein' nice t' me and I didn' do a damn thing! _Heikyn turned slightly to peer over to the young woman in the dim light. Not wanting a repeat of earlier events, he decided to sleep with a small bit of light in their favor. Surprisingly, Evangelica was already peacefully back to sleep as if nothing had happened. _Sure is a strange lass, I'll give her tha'. Maybe it was no coincidence tha' we were meant t' meet…_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

The journey to Ironforge was both peaceful and emotionally turbulent. Heikyn Rhodes, while a respected Paladin among his peers, was going to have to do a lot of explaining as to why he would forego his mission to Quel'Thalas only to bring a Quel'dorei back to his people in the mountain. Rubbing the back of his neck, he knew he would have a lot more explaining to do if she had a repeat of the night they stayed in Hillsbrad. All the while, Evangelica seemed blissfully ignorant of the stares she was receiving. Not since the Third War had people been accustomed to seeing a pale-skinned elf with blue eyes. A stray Kal'dorei from Darnassus was more commonplace than one such as Evangelica. A few times Heikyn had suggested that she cover her head, explaining to people that she was an emissary for Tyrande and Varian. While this was unheard of, no one bothered to question it- especially when Heikyn's face began to redden.

Walking through the gates of Ironforge, Heikyn was immediately greeted by a swarm of cheerful Dwarves, all clad in different colored armor- their respective tartans draped over their right shoulder. Evangelica, not entirely understanding the greetings, but understanding the emotions, backed off slightly.

"Heikyn! Ye ol' bastard! Wha' took ye so damned long?" Samli Anvilmar was the first one to ask- leading every male Dwarf within earshot to rumble into uproarious laughter. It was so boisterous, one would think the sturdy supports inside Ironforge would tremble and break. "We would've 'ad a party fer ye, but, ye took so damned long, we 'ad the party without ye." While Heikyn was enjoying the warm welcoming, he kept a close watch on Evangelica from the corner of his eye.

"Aye, well, it wouldn't 'ave had been much of a party any 'ow." Heikyn chuckled a bit as he shook the slap on the back from Samli.

"Why no-" Samli peered back to where Heikyn was looking so often. His jaw nearly hit the floor when he noticed Evangelica standing among the Dwarven and Gnomish crowd like a sore thumb. Most didn't really seem to take notice of the young woman, mainly because they had become used to having to circumvent the tall Humans who would come through Ironforge for commerce. Now that she was truly looked at, the differences between her and the general Human population were far more noticeable.

"Don' stare, ye git. Introduce yerself li' a gent." Heikyn pushed on Samli's shoulders a bit; acting as if Evangelica were nothing more than another local girl.

"Heikyn, 'ave ye lost yer damned mind? Ye wen' t' th' lan' o' th' 'igh elves and came back with one?" Samli hissed from behind his youthful beard. Heikyn merely rolled his eyes, attempting to make this meeting seem completely casual.

"I found' 'er in a cave on me way back. I wasn' about t' let th' poor lass die out there." Heikyn admitted, motioning with his hand for Evangelica to approach them. Cautiously, she shuffled her feet toward the men. "Evangelica, this is Samli the Git. Sammy, this is Evangelica." Still hesitant to touch her, Samli bowed his head slightly. After giving her the proper greeting, Samli looked her over. Just as all of the tales had been told of Quel'dorei, she was strikingly beautiful but very demure. He could tell by her movements that she was still in her formidable years, but she could still stop a man with a single glance.

"So, wha' do ye plan on doin' with 'er?" Samli asked, finally able to steal himself away from Evangelica's form. Heikyn shrugged slightly as he began to walk toward his home. Being the wealthy Paladin he was, he found that real estate speculation was a lucrative hobby. While he owned many houses, he leased most of them out to shop keepers and men with growing families. There were only two that he kept for himself- a small, bungalow-like apartment in the Military Ward and a lovely one-bedroom flat in the Mystic Ward. As Heikyn walked away, Evangelica followed almost obediently. She understood some common tongue, but not enough not to feel as though she didn't need Heikyn as a guide in some way.

"Well, I assume th' council will wan' t' see me now tha' word of my arrival is spreadin'. I'll take 'er before 'em and see wha' they'd li' t' do with 'er." Heikyn announced, rubbing his lower back as he pushed open his door with the rounded edge of his boot. Samli cocked his furry brow at the prospect of Heikyn Rhodes going with any decision the council made.

"Ye aren' serious, are ye?" Samli had to ask as he allowed Evangelica to enter the small house before himself. Heikyn, turning to ensure she was behind him and unscathed, ushered her to sit at a table nearest the kitchen. Amused with everything around her, she took to an apple and a paring knife. Heikyn set her to work, figuring he could keep her occupied for a moment if she were making him dinner; he was hungry, after all. As Evangelica got to work, Heikyn took Samli upstairs to speak.

"I'm no' sure wha' I should do, Sammy." Heikyn admitted, raking his plump fingers through thick, dark locks of hair.

"Ye can' keep 'er. I'm sure th' lass 'as family tha' misses 'er." Samli spoke in such a way that it sobered Heikyn out of his dream state. Nodding a bit, he stood in silence as he thought over and over how to explain her presence to the Dwarven community and how he never actually reached Quel'Thalas.

"I do not have any family," Evangelica piped up from the edge of the staircase. Somehow, she had quietly ascended the stairs and must have overheard their conversation. Heikyn blinked to the young woman and stood attempting to figure out the best route for a response.

"No family? Then wha' were ye doin' out in th' snow, lass?" Samli asked a little miffed that she could understand them this whole time.

"I did not want what my people wanted. I got lost in the great shift." She sighed softly, stiffening a bit at the embarrassment of getting herself lost that badly. Heikyn nodded. He knew that many of the Quel'dorei that had fought for their home from the Scourge siege had decided to leave for other lands; places where they could not be found, and live out their lives as they wanted. There was a great separation between families in the Quel'Thalassian community. Many who survived chose to stay and defend their homeland, finding new sources of magic to feed from. The few who felt their home was beyond repair, decided to leave for secluded lands to rebuild their broken lives. Evangelica's family had been one that possibly fell under in the great war- leaving the young woman behind to make her own choices.

"Wha' did ye no' wan', lass?" Heikyn asked, lowering his voice slightly in order to keep the young Quel'dorei calm.

"I did not want to become addicted, like them." she added with a long sigh. Heikyn nodded softly as he began to rub the back of his neck. The moment left room for an awkward silence that no one seemed to care for.

"Now wha' will ye do, Heikyn?" Samli asked.

"Can' send 'er back there, can I? I'll keep 'er 'ere and train 'er me self." Heikyn announced with little interruption to the thought. Samli's eyes widened a bit as he peered nervously between Evangelica and Heikyn.

"'Ave ye though' of wha' tha' would do? Heikyn, 'ow d' ye know wha' she's capable of?" Samli huffed and puffed a bit. He knew Heikyn was capable of training any Human, Dwarf or Gnome better than most. What Samli also knew of Heikyn was that he was a tough man- not letting up even for something as fatal as a missing limb. Here he was discussing training a young woman who looked too frail to even use a kitchen knife properly; naturally, this prospect scared Samli a little. If word got around that he harmed this little Quel'dorei, war among the elves and Dwarves would surely break out.

"I think she can 'andle it jus' fine, Sammy." Heikyn smiled to Evangelica, awaiting her response to the idea. Before Evangelica could respond, Samli looked the young woman over and sighed.

"We'll see."

The years passed on. Despite the council's urging Heikyn to send the young maiden back to her people, Heikyn and Evangelica formed a bond that neither of them could deny. Heikyn taught Evangelica everything from how to speak Common properly to how to wield a weapon. She had shown some signs of fear against a bladed instrument; anything bigger than a kitchen utensil, thusly, Heikyn found it more appropriate to teach her how to use a mace. Through the many triumphs and follies they had as teacher and student, Evangelica never seemed to stop impressing Heikyn with her abilities. While she wasn't the battle-hardened Paladin that Heikyn has initially hoped for, she did not seem to be as fragile or as frail as a Priest.

"Cleric," Samli shrugged as he and Heikyn watched over Evangelica's motions- her fluid movement with both mace and shield.

"Come again…" Heikyn asked, turning to arch a brow quizzically to Samli's definition of the situation.

"Mebbeh she's a cleric. Y'know, a natural 'ealer fer the Ligh'?" Samli sat down on a nearby bench, continuing to watch the student exert herself. The length of time that Heikyn had been pushing her, he hadn't once considered how quickly she managed to heal herself or her attribution to the Light itself. Shaking his head, he plopped down unceremoniously beside Samli, adjusting his oversized axe to compensate for his newfound girth. Since Evangelica became part of his life, he had gone from living the life of a bachelor to living the life of a pampered man. This young student of his cooked for him, cleaned up after him, even attended court sessions with him in order to further her study. Many of the male Dwarves were not particularly appeased with Heikyn's choice to allow his Quel'dorei "pet" to accompany him wherever he went, but no one dared to question it.

"I've been thinking', Samli, now tha' I'm gett'n older, I should consider settlin' down and marryin' a nice lass." Heikyn sighed tenderly as he unclipped his broad shoulder guards from his person. Samli looked to the elder Dwarf and tucked his chin against his chest slightly.

"Ye ain' think'n of askin' Eve, are ye?" He asked in a hushed tone. Heikyn shrugged slightly before turning to watch his pupil. In just three short years, she had blossomed from a frail, demure little wallflower to a very strong-willed young woman. The places on her body where bones once peeked through her ivory-colored skin were now filled in with lean, taut muscle. Her awkwardly wide hips and slender chest were now perfectly sculpted with breast tissue and a perky supply of supple fatty tissue. She was still lean, but she was rosy and healthy. Her champagne-colored locks were pulled back in a thick, ever-so-slightly loose ponytail that complimented her heart-shaped face and full lips.

"How're ye feelin' out there, Eve?" Heikyn shouted out to her.

"A little tight, Rhodes." Evangelica responded, allowing her mace arm to drop slightly as her shield hand began to reach up to rub the offending shoulder.

"Well, if ye put less emphasis on th' beginning of th' arc and more on the follow-through, ye'd be less tigh'." Heikyn scolded in a soft tone, arching his brow to the girl as if she knew better. Rolling her eyes to him and smiling, she went back to work on her throwing motions with the mace.

Still looking to Heikyn, Samli couldn't let the prospect of Heikyn's desire to be married, drop suddenly. "Are ye really ginnae ask Eve t' marry ye?"

"I just might." Heikyn spoke under his breath.

"Eve, dear, are ye prepared? Ye 'ave everythin'?" Heikyn asked for the third time that hour as he watched Evangelica race around their small home. The poor girl seemed out of sorts as she hopped around, attempting to pull the small pins out of her hair, put on her stocking and left shoe, and ensure she had herself packed for the long journey back to Quel'Thalas.

"I have everything, I think," Evangelica responded as she stood there slightly disheveled. With a hearty chuckle, Heikyn approached the young woman and buttoned up the last few buttons on her form-fitted blue vest. It took a lot of courage and strength, on his part, not to draw her into a hug. Standing there, the young Quel'dorei appeared to be dressed more like a princess than an ambassador for the Dwarfish nation.

"Ye look beautiful, Eve." Heikyn commented with a wide smile.

"You picked it out, Heikyn." She giggled as she began to roll her long hair into a semi-modest bun. Before Heikyn could say another word, Samli knocked casually on the doorframe and offered the duo an endearing smile.

"Ready, Eve? Th' envoy is waitin' on ye, dear." Samli reminded her. Looking back to Heikyn, she seemed a bit distraught at leaving him and doing this on her own. For as long as she could remember, Heikyn had always been somewhere nearby in case things got sticky- now he was going on his own mission while she was to be sent on a mission of peace with developing nations in Quel'Thalas.

"Ye'll be just fine, lass." The elder Dwarf assured his young ward as he patted her behind to get her out the door. Before leaving with Evangelica, Samli offered Heikyn one last look. "Take care 'o 'er!"

As Evangelica and Samli made their way to where the envoy was tying everything down for the journey, Evangelica seemed a bit lost to the young Dwarf. Samli reached out for her small hand and gave it a friendly pat. "Ye look worried, lass," Samli stated as he helped the Quel'dorei onto her white steed.

"I've never been without Master Rhodes." The young woman clutched her reigns and gave the leather a bit of a strangulating turn as her worry became more apparent.

"Ye'll be fine, Lady De Lumenare! Ye got all 'o us strappin' lads!" The booming voice came from one very boisterous Dwarf- who was subsequently smacked by his wife for the comment. Most everyone shared in the uproarious laughter as the envoy began to leave. They would have to travel through the snow-covered peaks that surrounded Dun Morogh in order to catch the boat in Menethil Harbor. However, it wasn't the journey to the boats that had Evangelica worried. There were many things she had lingering on her mind. The largest was how the people of Silvermoon City would react to her being an ambassador for Ironforge. She couldn't pass for a Dwarf, even if she wanted to.

As she rode at the center of the caravan, she let her mind wander off to its own thoughts; her brain worried about Heikyn's journey. Although it was a simple journey as assistance to a family of traveling merchants, Evangelica had a sickening sense about the whole thing. A month before Heikyn had mentioned anything to Evangelica; she remembered a missive being carried directly to the training grounds that Heikyn would frequent with his young apprentice. As she was practicing her strokes with a mace, she noted the page looking rather harried when handing Heikyn the parchment. Watching from the corner of her eye, she could see Heikyn taking such a thing with a light, carefree attitude.

"Eve, my dear, I'm taking a group of Humans to Ambermill in the Silverpine Forest." He mentioned quietly to her one night over a cup of ale. Evangelica never drank, so instead, she would make herself a cup of tea.

"Just like that?" She remembered asking.

"The Margianos are a well-to-do family, Eve. They're payin' an 'ealthy sum 'o money fer me t' do this. I can't expect ye t' be th' breadwinner. Got t' take care 'o my girl." He seemed adamant about going, so Evangelica did little to persuade him not to- although Heikyn assured her every night that it was a hop, skip and jump for him, she didn't seem to swallow the jagged pill so well. It was only a week after knowing of his journey that she was given a rather perilous mission to Quel'Thalas. The Scourge uprisings there had been enough for the Alliance to want to try and bring back some of the elves from there to the cities to the South so they could flourish once more. Evangelica thought it was rather a large coincidence that she happened to be given something to do around the same time as Heikyn. Part of her wanted to ask if he had pulled some strings to keep her mind off of him, but, not wanting to insult the man who had cared for her and treated her like family, she said nothing.

Bringing her back from her own thoughts, Samli nudged her leg slightly. Although she was used to riding like a man, Heikyn had thought it better to teach her how to ride side-saddle like a lady. "So, 'ow do ye like bein' treated like a lady?" He asked with a wide smile that nearly stretched his ginger beard off of his face.

"It's certainly different," Evangelica responded with a slight chuckle. "I'm just wondering why Heikyn did not bother to give me his surname."

"He's a bit particular 'bout people who carry it. 'Sides, ye don' look anything like a Rhodes. I think 'e did a good job pickin' out a suitable name fer ye." Samli defended Heikyn's decision to give her a different surname. After all, what would have become of them if he had decided to go through with asking her to wed him? Neither Samli nor Heikyn wanted to answer that question, so, in lieu of calling her Rhodes, he acquisitioned for a name befitting of a woman like herself. The only thing the elders could come up with was: _De Lumenare_. When roughly translated, her name would mean: Angel of Light. Heikyn thought it was perfect for her- for in his eyes, she truly was an angel of the Light.

"So, 'ave ye been studying yer grettin's t' Prince Kael'thas?" Samli asked as he cocked his chin toward the young woman.

"_Bal'a dash_." She recited with a soft roll of her tongue. Samli nodded and flicked his wrist as if to tell her to go on further. "_Anar'alah falla na a shindu_." She continued before pausing. Samli arched a brow and attempted to translate her sentence.

"Eh, well, yer better 'n me at speakin' tha' silly language." Samli complimented her and continued to ride alongside her for a majority of the way.

Despite her somewhat distant behavior, the caravan seemed to be filled with enigmatic cheer and music. From the time they left and through the cold valleys, the Dwarves were constantly cracking jokes and doing other silly bits in order to keep their spirits high. It seemed as if none of them had a fear or doubt about the journey- they simply went with how things were and always made the best of the situation. A few times, they managed to pull a smile from Evangelica and would manage a giggle every so often.

"Mustn't be so melancholy, my lady." Was the phrase of the journey that was used more often than anything. The moment it would appear that Evangelica was somehow longing for something or found too deep in thought, the Dwarves would come up with something humorous to talk about- which usually ended up in how Dwarfish women were merely men who were unable to grow beards. Being the only female on the journey, Evangelica was conflicted on whether or not to laugh- so she did anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

It was a good three days before the caravan made it to the safe shores of Menethil Harbor. While most of the ships docked there made their journeys to either Kalimdor or to the islands, the Dwarves of Ironforge had found a seafaring captain willing to take them around the disease-ridden "plagued lands" and to the safety of the shores of Quel'Danas where there was a cargo carrier prepared to take them from the island to the guarded gates of Silvermoon City in the Eversong Forests.

The docks of Menethil Harbor were not as Evangelica imagined a king's ferry harbor to appear: there were no alabaster stone statues to greet them and certainly nothing befitting the namesake. The buildings looked in need of repair as did the main bunker. The Dwarves appeared nonchalant about the appearance of the place as they began to unpack the more necessary items from the horses and mountain goats. Samli helped Evangelica off of her horse, attempting to make it appear more and more like she were a true ambassador and not simply a girl found in a cave. With his assistance, although she truly didn't need it, Evangelica crossed the ragged docks to the ship that would take them to Quel'Danas.

_The Lumailynn _was a very sturdy ship by the looks of her- a strong floating building. "She's no stately manor, but, she'll get ya to where ya need to be." The voice came from a tall, somewhat gangly woman with a patch across her right eye. By the looks of the woman, she appeared to have lived a rather tumultuous existence on the seas and shared its waxing and waning personality. Extending her hand to Evangelica, the two shook in order to start off on good terms.

"Lady Evangelica De Lumenare," Evangelica introduced herself as the two women parted hands.

"Captain Meliawen Skyrose." The woman with flame-colored hair introduced herself in a likewise manner. Meliawen was far less ladylike than Evangelica in the respects that she carried herself with a bit more slack in her gait than the Quel'dorei. However, like her cargo, Captain Skyrose had similar elongated ears that seemed to lurch back rather than perk upright. A few scars lined the woman's face and hands- the rest, Evangelica assumed, were hidden beneath the woman's sea-scented clothes.

"We're bound for th' Isle of Quel'Danas. We got a caravan there waitin' fer us." Samli reminded the captain as his attentions darted from the two elfish women before him and the troupe of Dwarves not too far behind, attempting to disassemble their gear for the journey across the sea.

"So my first mate tells me," Meliawen spoke with a slight chuckle as she watched the Dwarves clatter around. She could tell they were nervous, as most of them appeared to have little to no understanding of seafaring. In her many years as a pirate, and the few she had as captain, she could tell when someone was a green-gill versus someone who had stepped foot on a boat before. From behind the woman, a well-built human male emerged from the shadows. By the looks of him, he was as deadly as he was generally silent- which is to say: very. His dark locks were pulled back into a messy ponytail of sorts; some thick strands veiling his eyes to give him that rugged, swashbuckling appearance. Shirtless, which was immediately obvious to Evangelica, his scars dotted and lined his flesh, but only seemed to help accentuate his musculature. "This is Khas, my first mate." Meliawen motioned to the man. His flesh was leathery-brown and glistened with a layer of sweat and sea spray. Admittedly, Evangelica wanted to reach out and touch it, just to see if it felt exactly how it looked. Her fantasies were interrupted by Samli's nudge to her hip. Peering down at the Dwarf, he offered her a stern glance which pulled her away from those ideas- if only for the moment.

Samli was the first to shake the man's hand, placing some formal distance between him and Evangelica. "I am Samli Anvilmar an' I be escortin' the Lady de Lumenare, I trust ye 'ave no problem with tha' kinda cargo, son?" He asked, attempting to use his deepest voice, possible. To those unfamiliar with Samli's drop in tone, it would sound like boulders being shoved down a slippery slope to a quarry below. The kind of gravelly voice that made the hairs on your arm stick up on end.

"No," Khas noted as he took a quick up and down glance at Evangelica. "No problem at all." Khas shook Samli's hand and snorted a bit to Meliawen before vanishing back into the shadows of the ship to continue his duties. Evangelica looked to the shadows for a lingering moment before turning her attention back to Meliawen. Captain Skyrose gave a small wave of her hand and motioned to the Dwarves hauling their gear and provisions; a band of gangly and partially-dressed men leaped from seemingly nowhere to assist the troupe she was traveling with. Some had eye patches, some had missing legs, others seemed to be several people stitched together to make one person who was only somewhat functional. Despite the apparel they chose to wear, they appeared happy and generally well-mannered, at least in the presence of Her Eminence.

Heikyn wanted to do it. It boiled in his blood and rumbled through to the pit of his belly, which was where he was sure his soul had to be located. All Dwarfish souls had to be located there. Watching the 'don' Lucco Margiano, who was also called Basilieus, wander around the campsite as if he owned every man, woman and child made Heikyn want to thrust a fist into his smarmy face and be done with it. The only thing that prevented him from smacking the little troll was the idea that the money he would be collecting from this venture would be enough for him to finally buy the ring he wanted to give Evangelica. Patience was a virtue, and he knew that waiting this long would be well worth reaping the rewards later on.

"Dwarf," Basilieus yelped, sounding just like a small, hurt dog, "Would you mind telling your men to drink less? I don't want to run out before we get to Ambermill."

Heikyn clenched his thick hands together and nodded slowly to keep from pumping his adrenaline and tackling the man. Lucco Margiano wasn't a small man nor was he the kind of man that people would associate with such a snippy behavior. Hovering over Heikyn at a brilliant six foot and one inch, he had all of the stereotypical statistics of a young man who was a shrewd mind and slippery vendor. Born in Gilneas and made into a native of the roads and byways, he lived a rather privileged life as the son of a wealthy merchant. Hair darker than ebony was kept free, loose but always well-maintained to match the greasy, yet charming duelist goatee that was the period in his signature snake-like smile. He knew how to be slick to the unsuspecting and dupe them out of as much money as he felt he needed to- only to spend most of it in brothels and bars. The man had more debts and tabs than most people could get in a lifetime, and he was only nine and twenty. Dressed in silks, leathers and always appearing to be suited up for some public appearance; nothing was ever out of place for him. Every night, in every town they stopped at, there was some pretty, naïve young woman who would take to his bed and then be left in the morning with a longing heart and empty promise.

It made Heikyn sick to his stomach to watch it all, but, his only job was to ensure the Margianos safety to Ambermill and back to Ironforge so they could be escorted to Stormwind by the guard. Basilieus made it clear to Heikyn what his position was in the caravan and that stepping outside of his job would mean a dock in pay, or worse, no pay at all. Gritting his teeth, Heikyn did what he could to avoid Basilieus and his half-cocked demands- it was all he could do to ensure that he didn't beat the man into dust.

"Rhodes," said the warm, welcoming voice of Cerebis, one of the newer recruits to the Mountaineers. "Ye look like yer planning on deckin' tha' lil' fucker." he mused as he handed Heikyn a piping hot brew to ease his head and possibly his fists.

"I'm pretty damned close, I tell ye tha'." Heikyn admitted as he slowly downed his drink. With a rough tongue, he was able to handle the hot liquid, but, it was a different story when it met with his innards. Grimacing a bit, he pat his chest and waited for his body to cool it down for him.

"Just remember yer gal at 'ome." Cerebis suggested with a nod. Basilieus managed to overhear the conversation, and without warning, sat himself down to join. His well-manicured hand picked up a nearby cup of spiced cider and he offered his two-copper to the conversation.

"So, you're just missing this _lass_?" Basilieus asked, emphasizing the word lass to subtly suggest that his woman was possibly a bit manly; as it was rumored that Dwarven women were equal in stature and hair-abundance to their male counterparts. In essence, it was an underhanded insult.

Heikyn took in a deep breath and allowed the insult to roll off his shoulders and collect with the other insults he had received from Basilieus that morning- letting them compile. "Aye, Basil, I got me self a pretty gal. Righ' now, she's on 'er way to Silvermoon City as an ambassador." A small smile crossed his mouth as he remembered exactly what Evangelica looked like as she left the gates of Ironforge- just like one of the many dolls they sell to girls in Stormwind. Basilieus noted the softened expression on Heikyn's face and it caused him to feel a little disgusted.

"I'm sure her beard will be a magnificent addition to the elves of Quel'Thalas," Basilieus murmured to his cup of cider. Heikyn growled low in his chest, much like an angry bear would to a hunter to try and scare him away.

"My Eve isn't some beard-wearin' freak. I keep a picture 'o 'er with me." Heikyn shuffled through his bag and pulled out a Gnomish snapshot of Evangelica wearing nothing more than a plain dress, her blonde hair pulled up in a messy bun. The Dwarf proudly presented the photograph to Basilieus with a defiant smirk; thinking the picture would make him stifle any further commentary he had in his arsenal.

For a moment, Basilieus was admittedly stunned that he produced a photograph of an undoubtedly beautiful high elf maiden. In his surprise, she turned the picture around, attempting to see if it was just an illusion or a fake. When he wasn't met with anything that could disprove Heikyn's story, he simply handed it back and shrugged. "She'd look better with a beard, honestly," he managed to snort out with a subsequent chuckle.

"Ye wouln' know true beauty if it came 'n kicked ye in the arse." Heikyn barked, stealing back the picture as it was handed to him. Carefully, he placed the picture back into his bag, right next to a small letter Evangelica had written to him to take on his journey.

"I have seen beautiful women before, Master Rhodes, and while you may be fond of her, she is not my type." Basilieus nodded as he went back to staring at his cup of cider with a rather snobbish visage on his face.

"Well, she ain' fer ye, boy." Heikyn mentioned with a hard nod.

"I wouldn't want her anyhow. I don't take pale-skinned elf-whores." Basilieus chuckled as he went to take a drink. Before the liquid had a chance to hit his tongue, Heikyn's meaty hand smacked the cup from his grip. The camp silenced itself that the sound of the cup rolling caused a soft, tinkling echo as it hit pebbles and dirt before finally stopping. Basilieus' fist clenched tightly enough that the flesh along his knuckled paled considerably. Despite being something of a womanizing, snobbish snake, he certainly wasn't without his wiles or a way of defending himself. Shoving his seat back, he rose to his full height; straightening out his back and puffing out his chest like a peacock attempting to prove he wasn't afraid. Heikyn closed one eye and glared with the other one through the shambles of graying hair puffing up on his beard. Giving out a throaty growl, Heikyn raised his arm to take a heavy swing at Basilieus' hips in an attempt to pop the joint out of place and send the human male on his back; blubbering from the pain. However, as both men were ready to duke out their differences (which had been mounting since the beginning of the trip), they heard a noise that caused them both to stand perfectly still.

Through the thicket of the trees that surrounded them, a soft, ominous howl was heard. At first, everyone in the camp wanted to believe it was the baying of wolves to the moon that hung overhead like an evil Cheshire Cat, but in the back of their minds… they understood too well that the sound made in the lingering darkness wasn't that of true wolves. Swallowing hard air, Basilieus stepped back slowly from Heikyn; his blue eyes widened and on alert as he tried to peer through the trees and gauge how far off the beasts were. A few of the envoy that had brought rifles lifted them up with slow, careful precision. It was rumored that the darkened, seemingly endless forests that surrounded the former city of Lordaeron were covered with man-beasts: the sickening brainchildren of a man who cross-bred the will of feral wolves with that of dangerous men, and then who escaped their master, only to become predators unlike those ever seen before.

The Dwarves with rifles circled the camp, keeping a vigilant eye on the skies and the forest floor for any unwanted surprises. The wind picked up a bit, crossing the floor that they had set up as camp. Leaves rustled softly before dying down and rocking back and forth. Cerebis looked to Heikyn for some kind of order; all he offered was a subtle nod that meant for him to handle his area. Basilieus' eyes narrowed at the corners, giving him a more masculine appearance. Dipping his voice a bit, he spoke slowly to Heikyn, "Rhodes, I think they have us surrounded."

"They've had us surrounded since we made camp." Heikyn replied as he stooped down to pick up his heavy-handed axe.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Basilieus hissed a bit, white-knuckling his silvery mace.

"I didn't figure they'd be stupid enough to come after a camp full of Dwarven hunters." Heikyn admitted. A bit of fear lumped in his throat. He wasn't terrified of dying; that was a fact of life that he was already at peace with. He was terrified that if something happened to the Margianos, he wouldn't make any money for his troubles and be right back where he started. Basilieus grit his teeth as he kept a slow swivel in the darkness.

It happened so quickly that most didn't have time to react. From the edge of their camp, a blood-curdling cry of terror rose through the trees and nearly caused them to shake off their branches. A few men began to run toward the assumedly wounded man, only to find themselves ambushed. The creatures, commonly known as Worgen, were twice the size of full-grown men. Beneath pleats of grey, brown and dirtied wolfish fur were taut and rippling muscles. Their pectorals had been enhanced, which only made their starving bellies look shrunken. The only thing that appeared more frightening than their overdeveloped muscles were their sharpened claws and saliva-coated canines. Walking and attacking upright like a man, they shared all the feral need and desire of their wolf brethren. Howling in the pleasure of their meaty kill, they began to rain down from the darkened trees with their giant paws extended; large enough to knock a man's limb off.

Heikyn began to shout orders, most of his words drowning off in the sounds of baying and cries of horror. "Find the pack alpha!" He ordered, searching the brawls for one that would stand out. Basilieus kept close to Heikyn, attempting to make it appear as if he were assisting and not just hiding behind the bulky, armor-clad Dwarf.

Without warning, from the soul of the darkness, a black-colored Worgen leaped out toward Basilieus with his maw wrenched open in a sickening feral smile that seemed to stretch around his muzzle. His paws loomed forward, nearly the same size as fully-developed tree branches. Feeling the rush of wind behind him, Heikyn spun around to watch the scene in slow motion: as the alpha male lunged at the young human male, Basilieus put up one arm to shield his body and prevent the worgen's weight from immediately crushing him. As Basilieus and the worgen tumbled to the ground, the worgen's bear trap-like jaws clamp around Basilieus' forearm, digging deeply into the flesh. Bringing up his other hand, he managed a perfectly aimed shot with his fist; right between the eyes. The alpha worgen loosened his grip, keeping him from rendering flesh from Basilieus' arm. Wrestling with the worgen, Basilieus shouted out: "Shoot him, Rhodes! Don't just stare at me!"

Truthfully, Heikyn was waiting patiently for Basilieus to find himself missing a limb before he would offer assistance. Noting that his men weren't fairing so well, and coming back with a dead Basilieus would mean no pay, he thrust the bulk of his weight against the worgen's weakened torso. With their slender waists and hungering, shriveled bellies, they were certainly no match for a hardcore brawler like Heikyn, considering his center of gravity was at the perfect angle to hit them. With a yelp and whimper, the alpha let go of Basilieus' arm and rolled back toward the shadows. The only thing that caused him to stand out was the moonlight causing the tips of his ruffled fur to turn a brilliant shade of white. The moon cast an eerie glow over the battlefield for a moment; their feral, animalistic instincts shining through the glow of their neon-green eyes. Heikyn stared at the worgen as the worgen stared back…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

"My name is Baroness Fayanna Sarieth Skycaller, I will be your guide into the city of Silvermoon." The woman who called herself baroness looked vaguely similar to Evangelica.

The trip across the sea was uneventful for the most part; except when Samli managed to lose all of his money to the captain in a poker game. Three days of icy-cold glares and muttering of cheating made it difficult to get around the ship without feeling the tension between passengers and the crew. Meliawen allowed Evangelica to tour certain spaces on the ship, however, she was mostly confined to her quarters.

Evangelica extended her hand to Fayanna. Unlike Evangelica, Fayanna had begun to show signs of age. The flesh under her brilliantly azure eyes seemed to be tinged a darker color, as if sleep were a luxury she could no longer afford. Unlike the champagne color of Evangelica's hair, Fayanna's hair was reminiscent of Jaina Proudmoore in that it was the same color as ripe cornhusks: golden with a slight slip of gray and sandy-brown. Other than the small, almost insignificant differences, Fayanna could have properly passed off as Evangelica's older sister. She was tall, graceful and her slender form carried weight in all of the proper places; for the exception of her hips which seemed slightly wider than normal. As Evangelica extended her hand for a shake, Fayanna simply peered to it as if it were a disgusting animal. Flushing, Evangelica recoiled her hand.

"Your Eminence, follow the Baroness to the dragon hawks. I'll see to it that the captain is paid for her services." Samli gave a gentlemanly nod to Evangelica. Swallowing stale air, Evangelica nodded and began to follow Fayanna across the Isle of Quel'Danas.

"We've been expecting you, Your Eminence. You're three days overdue." Fayanna mentioned with a rather condescending tone to her soft voice. Trying not to take it as an insult, Evangelica kept her head held high, remembering all of Heikyn's warnings about not showing weakness to potential enemies. As it would seem, Baroness Skycaller was not in the mood to make friends with Evangelica, nor would she likely be in the near future.

"Well, it's quite the journey from Ironforge when there aren't many boats that make it to Quel'Danas. The Prince Kael'thas has managed to cut himself off from the remainder of the world." Evangelica proceeded to inform Fayanna as they walked up the winding corridor to the dragon hawk skymaster. Curling her upper lip in a slight sneer, Fayanna couldn't find a sarcastic comment to trump the truth. Instead, she stretched her neck up higher as if to bury Evangelica's entitlement under her nose. The Court of Belore had assigned Fayanna to watch over Evangelica, considering Fayanna was something of a troublemaker in the court and it was a chance to keep an eye on them both.

"Have you ever traveled by dragon hawk, Your Eminence?" Fayanna asked with a sly smile creeping out from the side of her mouth.

"Can't say that I have, Baroness." Evangelica shot back.

"The key is not to look down." Fayanna mentioned as she hopped up on her royal dragon hawk and spurred its sides with a tap from her heels. The large, wyrm-like being rose up into the air as it stretched out its large, dragon-like wings. Its snake-like tail gave a flicker before it let out a long, echoing whistle. The skymaster looked to Evangelica and gave a rather condescending smile to her- knowing she was as inexperienced as she appeared.

"Here you are, Your Eminence," the skymaster beamed as he helped her onto the beast. Gasping and wobbling a bit, Evangelica gave the beast's scaly flesh a tender pat. Without warning, the skymaster pulled back hard on the reigns, causing the dragon hawk to rear up and fly up, hard. Holding on tightly, Evangelica clenched her eyes shut and tried not to think about the possibility of the beast bucking her off and falling thousands of feet to her death.

"Stop, nice dragon hawk! Stop!" She cried out, trying to calm the beast down, and herself. Reaching out, she took hold of the beast's left phalange and gave it a tender squeeze. Instinctively, the dragon hawk bucked and let out a low, echoing chirp. "Okay, so, you don't like that…" Evangelica murmured to herself as she released the floppy piece of flesh.

"Are you going to play with your dragon hawk, Your Eminence, or are you going to follow me to the city?" Fayanna called back to Evangelica from a considerable distance. Evangelica sighed and straightened herself out on the dragon hawk's saddle, trying to get a grip on the situation.

"Look, beastie, I don't like this any more than you do. Think we can come to some understanding?" She asked calmly, keeping a firm, white-knuckled grip on the reigns. The dragon hawk seemed to respond, in kind, by relaxing its body and simply floating on the air current. Letting out a long sigh of relief, she forgot the order by Heikyn to always ride side-saddle and parted her skirts to ride like a man. "Let's go!" She ordered with a small clip from the reigns as she bobbed them. The dragon hawk warbled loudly before taking off like a bolt of lightning.

Feeling the wind in her hair was a freedom she hadn't experienced before. Being up so high above the world and watching its colors and wonders float past her made her feel alive. Perhaps it was just the rush of adrenaline, perhaps it was her need to feel outside of the confines that she had placed herself in; either way, she let out a long holler of excitement and enjoyment. Gripping the reigns with one hand, she pushed the other into the clouds and began to feel the beast's power course through her. Its muscles became her muscles. Its smells became her smells. The unadulterated sensation of enjoyment filled her so much, all she could do was hoot and holler, crying out to the heavens how she felt, with little inhibition or abandon. From ahead of her, Fayanna simply rolled her eyes and muttered incoherently.

When the two finally reached the skymaster on the mainland, Evangelica didn't want to let go of the beast who had given her so much freedom. Reluctantly dismounting the dragon hawk, Evangelica gave the beast a soft pat on the crest of its long, slender neck. "Thank you." she whispered faintly. As if the beast understood, it lowered its head and gave a nearly inaudible warble of disappointment that she would be leaving.

"Your hair looks atrocious. We'll take you to my suite to clean up before we go before the Court of Belore." Fayanna announced, forcing Evangelica out of the fantasy she had allowed herself. Immediately aware of herself again, Evangelica looked around for Samli's presence, but was dismayed when she discovered he still hadn't arrived.

"I should wait for my envoy," Evangelica spoke softly, feeling a sense of abandonment overwhelm her.

"You've already kept us all waiting, do you honestly intend to make us wait longer for your Dwarf friend?" Fayanna asked with a twinge of annoyance in her voice.

"No, I suppose not." Evangelica replied in a submissive tone. As she followed Fayanna to the gates of Silvermoon City, she kept a weather eye on the skies overhead, praying silently that Samli would find his way to her before night fell.

Passing through the archway of the city, it beheld statues of beautiful men and women clad in garments that Evangelica had never seen before. Her blue eyes widened a bit at the swirling gold and flashes of red and blue. Everywhere was a bit of color that seemed indicative of the arcane ley lines that surrounded this very city. Not a single flower or cobblestone seemed out of place or not maintained. The streets were lined with long rows of small, green and gold brush that reflected the sunlight in such a way, it was almost blinding. The walls of the city curved in and out with a flowing motion as if beckoning its people toward the very heart of it all; colored gold, cream and pastel yellow, it was as if she had stepped out of reality and into a dream realm. The only downside to this dream seemed to be the people that roamed the streets. Despite the entitlement Fayanna carried, the people of the city seemed reluctant to greet her, let alone notice her or Evangelica. At first, Evangelica attributed this to the fact that Fayanna wasn't the kindest of hearts and figured it was a widely known fact.

"You can feel them staring at you," Fayanna muttered back to Evangelica as they walked past a few males who seemed to glare at them. Fayanna spoke as if she could hear Evangelica's thoughts. "Don't mind them. They are slowly changing, and not for the better." She explained. Evangelica looked confused as she stared at the back of Fayanna's cornhusk mane.

"Changing?" She asked in a soft tone.

"You'll see when you come to court." Fayanna's voice dropped a bit, losing its harshness for something that sounded like pity or perhaps disappointment in something. Either way, they had reached Fayanna's lofted apartment. The two women were greeted by a young page dressed in fine silk clothes. His smile was wide and bright as he greet Fayanna, first. Without warning, the boy rushed toward Fayanna's waistline and gripped her in an embrace that only a son could to his mother- as if she had been missing for years, although she had perhaps only been gone from his sight a few hours. Forgetting herself for a moment, Fayanna dropped down to meet the boy's height and returned his affection. Evangelica couldn't help but smile a bit herself. The scene unfolding before her reminded her of Heikyn, even if he rarely hugged her like that.

When the two parted their shared affections, the boy looked up at Evangelica with awe; as if he had been witnessed to an angel. "Who is she, Mama?" the boy asked. Remembering herself, Fayanna stood up and cordially presented Evangelica to the boy, as if he were a miniature Prince Kael'thas.

"Aden, this is Her Eminence, Lady-Cleric Evangelica de Lumenare." Fayanna spoke with a soft undertone so as not to overwhelm the boy with information. As if on cue, Aden gave Evangelica a courteous bow and motioned for her to enter his dwelling.

"Welcome to Silvermoon City, Your Emin… Emin…" Aden stammered for a minute as he sought to figure the word out for himself. Perhaps no more than seven, he seemed a bit embarrassed that he couldn't pronounce the word his mother seemed to use so eloquently.

"Eminence," Fayanna corrected him. Aden blushed and nodded, figuring another attempt would only make him appear foolish to the young woman standing beside his mother.

"You may call me Eve." Evangelica announced with a bit of subtle grace. Aden's young face brightened all the more as his blush increased. Not wanting to seem like a poor host, Aden looked up at her and nodded with a bit more rigidity behind it.

"Take Her Eminence to the guest suite and make sure she gets settled in." Fayanna instructed Aden. When she looked to Evangelica, her face changed from soft and motherly to the same slightly disgusted look she had first greeted her with back on Quel'Danas. "When you've washed up, come back down. Aden and I will escort you to court." Evangelica simply nodded politely, rather than saying anything that would incur Fayanna's further dislike of her. Peering down at Aden, the young boy seemed giddy that he was able to help; promoting his attitude with a flourish of his hand as he guided Evangelica up the winding staircase to the rooms above the foyer.

It wasn't too much longer before Evangelica had straightened herself up and replaced her dingy traveling clothes with a soft, velvet blue dress that had been provided for her. She assumed this had been one of Fayanna's, simply because it was a little tighter against her chest than she would have liked. From the v-neck opening, her cleavage was more than visible, and this caused a wave of self-consciousness to take hold of the back of her mind. Not having her envoy present, she didn't have any of her combs or jewelry, so she simply went without- letting her long hair fall freely past her shoulders and nearly down to her waist. Although to her, she appeared significantly beautiful, to others she would appear as plain as unused parchment.

Walking down the staircase, she noted Aden and Fayanna at the door preparing themselves. Aden was still dressed in a fine silk shirt, black pantaloons with a dark blue velvet dinner jacket to complete the set. His blonde hair was slicked back into a small ponytail at the base of his head and tied off with dark blue ribbon. His mother had a long dark blue robe to match her son's jacket. The collar of her robes was rather elaborate with how it jutted upwardly and finally curled back; the hem embroidered with gold swirls and small intricate roses. Her cornhusk hair was slicked back and rolled into a tight bun, for the exception of her bangs that were swept to the side. Even her exposed jewelry was as intricate and elaborate as her outfit. Aden turned on his heel to see Evangelica descend the staircase, greeting her with a small, boyish smile. Fayanna looked to her and simply shook her head.

"We better get going. We can't wait for you to prepare any longer." Fayanna spoke sternly. Taking a moment, Fayanna looked to Evangelica's dress and decided to wrap a scarf around Evangelica's waist as an accent piece to prevent her from looking like an ordinary woman coming to court.

Wandering back through the city, Evangelica once again became astutely aware of the stares she was receiving. By now, she was used to getting open-mouthed stares of awe, however, here she was getting the exact opposite. The elves that roamed this city seemed as apprehensive about the trio as they would be if she truly were a Dwarf. Frowning a bit, she tried to ignore it, but found it oddly difficult to do so. When they made it to the court chambers, guards lined the red carpeted walkway that lead directly into the room. While the guards stood at perfect attention, like statues, Evangelica couldn't help but feel that they, too, were glaring at her with disgust and dislike.

"Follow me," Fayanna whispered to her. As if in desperation, Fayanna leaned down to grasp both Evangelica's wrist and Aden's. The grasp wasn't harsh or demeaning, to Evangelica's surprise. Rather, the pressure she felt was that of a woman seeking to protect the two she had in her grasp. Placing her hand on Aden's back, she ushered them all up the steps to one the balcony seats. The room itself was a large circle, giving everyone who walked inside a perfect bulls-eye view of the center as well as everyone else who was to be seated. Most of the noble houses were present and represented- having already taken their seats under their respected house banners. At the mouth of the room, a large desk and podium was set up. A plain chair decorated with red velvet and finite wooden detail sat just behind the podium on a slightly higher level. Beside the seat was a smaller chair where a grumpy man with far too much jewelry on sat brooding. He peered up to where Evangelica and Fayanna were seated; Aden comfortably sitting behind his mother's chair in a spare seat.

"Your Eminence, you will be expected to present yourself at some point during the meeting. Aden will escort you down there when the time comes." Fayanna whispered softly as she nodded to the grumpy man down below. The man huffed as he rose from his seat with a flourish of his wispy robes. Evangelica was certain she actually heard his entire jewelry jingle, too. Even from her distance.

"All rise for His Royal Majesty, Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider," the man bellowed as he announced the prince's grand entrance. As she was told, the prince was a young man, maybe only a few years older than she in appearance. His long, flaxen hair was pulled back into a sharply-straightened ponytail. His robes were full, flowing and a shade of red that could have rivaled a rosebud. Evangelica found herself in awe of the man, his grace and his fluid-like nature. The only thing she found awkward of his appearance was the penetrating shade of neon green in his eyes. Fayanna rose without skipping a beat. A soft shuffle could be heard through the acoustics of the room as everyone stood in order to show their respect to the prince. For a moment, Evangelica found herself so enthralled with seeing the prince, she almost forgot to stand at all. Rolling her eyes a bit, Fayanna reached down and gave Evangelica's shoulder a soft tug to remind her of where she was.

When the prince had found his seat, there was a much louder shuffle as everyone sat down, almost simultaneously. The bailiff who announced the prince's arrival nodded and was the last to sit. Right from the beginning, the prince waved his hand and people began to speak- shouting over one another with cries and pleas of mercy on their houses. Fayanna shook her head as she listened to them. Confused, Evangelica simply watched the proceedings. The bailiff rose once more and pushed his hands outwardly as if pushing back the noise to protect the prince. "Quiet yourselves! We will hear all of you in time!" He shouted. Instinctively, the room became quiet once more.

"I am aware of the dire situation we find ourselves in," the prince began. His voice was somber and soft, almost as if he were cooing to a lover or small child. "Our source of power is gone and we must find a way to replenish it or replace it."

"Source of power?" Evangelica asked, looking to Fayanna.

"The Sunwell. When the Scourge came through here, they destroyed it. They pumped so much corrupted power through it, it overloaded and exploded. Now, we are left without much mana to sustain ourselves. The addiction is as bad as it gets here in the city." Fayanna explained hastily. Evangelica nodded a bit as she looked back to the crowd below and the prince.

"Your Highness, we must find a new power source, lest we find ourselves at the mercy of the trolls or worse!" shouted a woman from one of the balconies. The prince didn't bother to acknowledge her outburst by looking to her, but rather speaking down to the crowd at the lower level.

"Madame Dawntreader, our Blood Knights ensure me that we do not expect an attack from the Amani Tribe anytime soon. You can rest easy." Kael'thas announced. The woman, only semi-satisfied with the response, sat back down and furrowed her brow.

"Your Highness, what of the Alliance? Can we not look to them for answers?" Asked a man from the highest level balcony. He leaned over the railing so much, Evangelica was certain that he would fall off and onto the floor below. Watching Kael'thas, she noted his eyes scanning the balconies for something… or perhaps someone. When his stare fell on her, Fayanna seemed equally as stunned. For what seemed like a small eternity, Kael'thas and Evangelica stared at one another, saying nothing. Then, as the instant left, Kael'thas looked to the man and laced his long fingers together.

"What solution do you propose they would have for us, Viscount Daywalker?" Kael'thas asked in an eerily calm manner.

"Do we not have the envoy from Ironforge here with us?" He asked, peering around the room. Immediately, his icy glare settled on Fayanna as if he expected her to respond to that. Fayanna said nothing and simply shot back an equally as angered glance.

"That is not what I asked," the prince's voice solidified a little more as his brow rose. The Viscount gruffly sat back, saying no more, as he did not have an answer that would satisfy the question. "We cannot truly rely on anyone other than ourselves. The Scourge have overtaken the Alliance hold of Lordaeron and our only means of contacting the Alliance is through King Varian. Unfortunately, he refused to reply to my call."

Evangelica began to sit up, wanting to stand up and respond that the entire Alliance shouldn't be judged because of the king of Stormwind. Fayanna's hand shot out as she barred Evangelica from standing up. Looking to Fayanna, Evangelica slowly sat back into her seat, attempting to make it appear as if she were merely shifting uncomfortably.

"Do not despair, though, my people. I have a plan that will gather us more energy than the Sunwell could have ever produced." The prince stood up as he left his seat to find himself at the eye of the room. Fayanna leaned far forward, her face a mixture of confusion and worry as to where this power source would come from. Being a mage, herself, she was aware of the corruption of absolute power, and hearing the prince's proposal hit too close to home for her. "I have made a pact with the arch demon Illidan. In exchange for my assistance in his realm, I am to be given the secrets to incomparable power."

At this, most the room jumped to their feet with cries of praise and discontentment. With the noise factor, the prince retired back to his seat. Fayanna's face was etched in anger at the assumption that demonic magic could possibly be a substitute for something as sacred as the Sunwell, she began to shout at those who were praising the prince for his suggestion. Evangelica watched for a moment until Aden, who had been sitting quietly behind her, pulled slightly on her robes. At first, she looked to Fayanna to see if there were something she could do to assist, however, the Baroness was so involved with her shouting match, Evangelica decided to simply follow Aden's lead.

The young page took her by her forearm, not wanting to seem too familiar by taking her hand. While in court, the young boy seemed to follow every possible protocol taken by pages of other houses. Aden walked Evangelica in a harried manner down the steps and finally to the archway that lead directly into the eye of the room. Swallowing stale air, Evangelica looked around the room at all of the elves who seemed so passionate about their people, or perhaps, simply passionate about themselves. With a soft push, Aden urged her to enter and quiet the room as he stayed a few steps behind her. Slowly, Evangelica entered the center of the room, trying to keep her body from shaking like a leaf. One by one, starting with Fayanna, the room quieted to soft, intimate whispers.

Prince Kael'thas noted the woman approaching the center and beckoned her to come further in with the curl of his fingers- as if dragging her slowly by some unseen strings. When her feet reached the rose line of the room, she stood as erect as she could manage with the feeling of nervousness creeping up her back. Drawing in a long breath of air, she attempted to mimic Fayanna's stern face. "Your Eminence," the prince cooked softly to her, semi-announcing her to the rest of the congregation.

"Prince Kael'thas," she began, her voice only warbling for a moment or two before finally solidifying, "I cannot begin to understand the plight your people carry with this burden, however, I am here to let you and your people know that there are options out there."

Humoring her, the prince smiled courteously and leaned forward to politely ask his questions of her. "Your Eminence, what possible option can you offer to my people?" Thinking for a moment, Evangelica tried to consider what Fayanna had explained to her, not wanting to appear to be misinformed or not informed at all, as the case had been.

"Why not move your people away from Quel'Thalas?" She asked. A few small gasps and condescending chuckles came from the crowd overhead. The bailiff raised his hand and the room quieted once more.

"I can't possibly move our entire civilization away from here. Sure we are a little beaten down from the Scourge's attack on our lands, but, we still have room here and plenty of resources." the prince argued with a calm voice.

"Your Highness, with all due respect, you've lost your greatest resource- the Sunwell. Wherever you go, I am certain your people can adapt." Evangelica spoke, mustering up a bit of courage on her part.

The prince chuckled a bit. "Where would you have us go, Your Eminence?"

"Anywhere is better than staying here, is it not?" Evangelica spoke, keeping her hands idly at her sides as if she were to be barked to get at attention at any moment.

"So, you wish us to retreat from a home we have made for ourselves. A home that has taken hundreds of years to perfect." the prince's voice began to rise in pitch slightly as he found himself no longer humored by Evangelica's presence or her responses.

"I don't call it retreat, your highness. I call it tactical repositioning. You have far too many people that will be harmed by staying here; some even more so by your proposal to use demonic magic." Evangelica spoke, as if she could read Fayanna's mind and heart. The prince, now very displeased with Evangelica's display of sass, rose from his chair and frowned so deeply, it almost appeared as if his very beauty were stolen by his emotion of anger.

"I will not humor a lady who does not seem to grasp the ideology that we will not leave these lands. I will die before I see our home overrun by those mongrels they call the undead. As of right now, the only enemy I see worse than the demons are the Scourge. With the ley lines here corrupted, we haven't the means or the ability to siphon from them without hurting ourselves. Unless you have a proper solution to this problem, we will go forward with our alliance to Illidan." the prince scowled, plopping back in his chair.

"What of those who call themselves _Quel'dorei_?" Evangelica asked, her thoughts finding the ability to form words. The prince brooded on the concept for a moment. Within his kingdom, there were still many who clung to their original name- not wanting to discard their heritage so easily. Those who were more readily affected by the explosion of the Sunwell and the culling of the city, chose to adopt the title of Sin'dorei.

"They will conform or be removed by force," the prince announced with a depth in his voice that could only be rivaled by a fathomless pit. Evangelica found herself swallowing back any words that could possibly have calmed the situation. Stepping back from the center of the room, she looked up to Fayanna who seemed to share her shell-shocked facial expression. As she backed up, she nearly stepped onto Aden, who had been waiting patiently and watching the situation with a bit of horror wriggling its way into his heart. The bailiff rose from his seat and put up his hands once more.

"The prince has spoken! This court is adjourned until this time tomorrow." He barked. The balconies began to file out with low-toned speeches and light discussions of what had transpired. Aden stayed close to Evangelica as she watched the prince exit without the same grandeur he had entered with.

"Lady Eve," Aden yelped as he tugged on her sleeve. "My mother." Evangelica, pulled from her shocked state, turned on her heel to note Fayanna approaching her through the exiting crowd.

"Your Eminence, we need to leave, immediately." There was a hint of desperation in Fayanna's voice. This time, when she took their wrists, Fayanna was not subtle about hiding her emotions or urgency to return to the lofted apartment. As they went through the streets, there was no walking, but rather, a quick-step march back through the streets. Unlike earlier, Blood Knights seemed to line the streets with their heavy, glistening, red armor. In Ironforge, if one saw a collection of Mountaineers, it was assumed that there was something going on- and generally it meant that things would be corrected and kept safe. As Evangelica watched the Blood Knights, she felt a sense of unease.

"Baroness, what is going on?" Evangelica asked as they closed in on the building. Fayanna looked to Aden and ushered him inside, first. The boy, slightly confused by his mother's actions, didn't question them and simply walked his way inside and up to his room. Fayanna's face spoke volumes that only confused Evangelica more. Evangelica parted her lips to ask the question again, however, she was stopped by Fayanna's hand. Blinking, with confusion crossing her delicate features, she noted a group of heavily-armored Blood Knights walk past with a few rolled parchments clutched in their fingers.

"Come inside, Your Eminence, for tea." Fayanna's voice was eerily calm as she motioned for Evangelica to enter the house, as if her actions and facial expression were to be ignored. Narrowing her eyes a bit at the baroness, Evangelica walked past the threshold, only to have Fayanna walk in right behind her, nearly pushing her through the doorway. Stepping forward a bit, Evangelica spun around to finally confront Fayanna about her attitude, however, once again she was met with Fayanna's blockade of emotion as the baroness took Evangelica by the wrist and ran her down the corridor to the kitchen.

"Baroness Skycaller!" Evangelica barked, frowning harshly to Fayanna as she searched the woman's eyes for an answer. Finally coming off her panicked high, Fayanna sat down on a small kitchen stool that sat against the island at the center of the room.

"I'm sorry. I overheard a few of my colleagues speaking as they exited the court. I'm not certain if it's true, but the increase in knights tells me that it just may be." Fayanna looked to the floor as if she were afraid for her life.

"Overheard what?" Evangelica asked with gusto in her voice.

"The prince is so concerned with people rioting against him that he has lost his mind. After your question, he ordered his general to seek out any remaining Quel'dorei in the city and either ensure their loyalty to him and his cause or they would be 'forcibly' removed." Fayanna continued, finally looking up at Evangelica; her eyes reflecting the fear she had for herself and her son.

"So have I doomed our people here?" Evangelica asked in a somber tone.

"Not at all," Fayanna assured her, standing up to place a hand on Evangelica's shoulder. "I'm almost sure he was planning on doing this anyhow. Some of the houses in Silvermoon City refuse to acknowledge him as a prince, just because his house has been around longer and he's a touch more wealthy. As it is said: he who has the gold makes the rules."

"Why would they come for me? So, what do we do?" Evangelica asked.

"Because I'm part of the house of nobles, it's likely that will buy us some time before the Blood Knights come knocking at my door. I'm not exactly a staunch supporter of the false prince or his insane ideas, so, I doubt they would be willing to give me the option of claiming loyalty. As for you, they can't have you leaving the city with the knowledge that they killed their own people." Fayanna admitted as she paced around a small spot in the kitchen. Evangelica began to feel fear rise in her throat, and the lump it created made her want to throw up. With Samli missing-in-action, she felt that if she were to survive this, she would have to rely on her own skills.

"What about escaping the city?" Evangelica inquired. "I mentioned moving the city, but, just because it may prove difficult for everyone to leave at once- that doesn't prevent us from making our own exodus." Fayanna stared at Evangelica for a moment as she contemplated the option of sneaking out of the city and bypassing the premonition she had of her family being killed silently in the middle of the night.

"Where would we go?" Fayanna asked, truly mapping out the situation in her mind and the plausibility of running away.

"I'm sure there has to be a few ships left on Quel'Danas that would take us back to the mainland. We can harbor you in the city until you find your own way. I'm sure the Court of Ironforge wouldn't mind giving you shelter." Evangelica offered, taking Fayanna's seat in order to watch the woman pace. The lines around Fayanna's mouth deepened considerably.

"We may not make it to Quel'Danas. Unfortunately, the place surrounding the prince's terrace up there is one of the many training grounds for his blood knights." Fayanna stopped pacing, searching her mind for any other possibility of getting to the mainland. Both women jumped when they heard a knock at the door. Fayanna actually stopped breathing for a moment as she watched the door with widened eyes.

"Baroness Fayanna Skycaller?" Through the doorway came a commanding voice. Despite Fayanna's assurance that they would come for her among the last group, it seemed they had decided to pay her a visit in the beginning. Evangelica rose up from her stool and took Fayanna by the hand, leading her out of the kitchen and toward the doorway, using silent footsteps. Again, the commanding voice bellowed from the other side of the doorway, threatening to break down the door, if she chose not to answer.

As the two women reached for the staircase, Aden met them at the top of the stairs. "Mama?" he asked in a confused tone. Fayanna pressed her fingers to her lips, indicating for Aden to speak no further, however, the voice was heard from the other side.

"Break it down, if you must. The baroness is difficult." The voice instructed as boots marched calmly away from the door. Fayanna's air was stolen from her in that moment. Watching the fear in Fayanna's eyes and the confusion on Aden's face, she squeezed Fayanna's wrists and motioned for Aden to come down the stairs with haste. The young boy flew down the steps to his mother, who immediately pressed him between herself and Evangelica. Searching frantically, she led the mother and child back toward the kitchen, closing the door as quietly as possible. As she shut the door, she backed away, only to hear the crashing of the front door hitting the wall and finally the floor.

Turning to Fayanna, she tried to keep her voice swift and low. "Is there anywhere we can hide?" Fayanna looked around the kitchen and at all of her fine things. Aden clung heavily to Fayanna's waist as he tried to keep his sobbing to a low murmur. Footsteps walked dangerously close to the closed kitchen door as the trio could hear them knocking over items and slamming doors open as they searched for the baroness and her son.

"Fayanna," Evangelica whispered again, this time with more urgency in her voice. Fayanna looked to a small cupboard, no bigger than a small wine cabinet. By its appearance, Evangelica knew there was no way any one of them could possibly hide in there, even Aden who was considerably smaller than either one of them.

"It's a hidden passageway. It was put in by my late husband." Fayanna mentioned as she moved with Aden toward the latched cabinet. Opening it up, she lift a small wooden panel on the other side that seemed to lead to a crawlspace. Hearing the footsteps at the kitchen door, and having no more time to debate the issue, Fayanna pushed Aden in and begged him to crawl fast toward the opening. Evangelica's eyes widened as she watched Fayanna disappear behind the shadowy panel. Behind Evangelica, the door handle jiggled violently.

"Check the kitchen." The rough voice ordered. With fear rising in her throat and tears streaming down her face, she knew she wouldn't be able to reach the cabinet without giving away the only escape route Fayanna and Aden had. Pressing her back against the doorway, she could feel hands and such attempting to force their way in.

"Something is blocking it, sir." A more gentile, but no-less-threatening voice muttered from behind the doorway.

"Baroness, we know you're in there. You might as well come out. You and your pathetic excuse of a son." The rough voice demanded. Evangelica laid her head back against the door, her heels digging into the ground as she continued to block the door from bursting open. Again, the soldiers behind the door pushed with Evangelica pushing back and trying to keep from bursting out in hysterical tears. For the first time, in a long time, she was riddled with fear and felt trapped. Pushing her feet up against a nearby piece of wall, she managed to keep the door from opening too far. At this point, Evangelica was certain if they knew she was the one preventing them from finding the baroness, she would certainly be executed.

_Light, save me… Please, save me…_

Peering around the immediate area, she managed to find an old enchanted broom propped up against a nearby wall. Sliding down the door slightly, she attempted to use her foot to push the broomstick further toward her arm. After a few failed tries, she managed to get the broom to fall near her. Breathing heavily from the fear, she could feel droplets of sweat fall down her nose and between her breasts. It was cold, almost like ice being dragged down her hot skin to the point it burned. Clenching her eyes shut, the world around her seemed to become dulled. Noise mashed together and murmured through her ear drums as if everyone was at a great distance. Opening her eyes again, she reached for the broomstick and managed to grab it between two fingers. She yanked hard and jammed the rounded end into the hinge of the door to prevent it from being pushed open past a certain point.

From behind the door, Evangelica could hear the men grunting to get it open. Quickly, she made her way to the cabinet and ducked down just as one of the soldiers managed to wedge the door open enough to peer inside. Evangelica found herself frozen for a split second- catching the man's stare. His face had slowly morphed from that of surprise to sheer and uninhibited anger. Furrowing her own brow, she slipped into the cabinet only to hear: "Captain, they've escaped!"

With all haste, she crawled down the long dusty tunnel until it sloped down; causing her to tumble and slide all the way down and finally out a chute that was a direct line for Eversong Woods. When she shot out of the tunnel like a small pebble, she managed to land on a soft pile of hay and dirt that had mounted up over the years. Shuffling her way out of the leaves and brush that collected into this pile, she peered back at the building where she had escaped from. From the highest window, she noted a face peering out at her from the glass. Through the dimming sunlight and ominous shadows, she couldn't determine who was staring at her, however, she got the distinct feeling she would meet that person someday. It made her skin crawl and her soul shudder.

Turning to see the darkening woodlands, she lift her skirts above her ankles to enable her to run quicker than if she had her skirts tripping her legs. She could hear footsteps through the woods- more than one person was seeking the darkened canopy of trees as shelter. Cries of anguish and agony filled the air, making it thick and difficult to breathe. In the back of her mind, she prayed silently that Fayanna and Aden would not be among those being captured. Fires lit several areas around the woods. The Blood Knights were already aware of people attempting to run from fate and were either arresting them or executing them on the spot; some not wanting to deal with the idea of apprehension.

This was no longer a paradise… this was a beautiful nightmare.

Evangelica tried to hold back the urge to cry, finding that tears blurred her already limited vision and made her eyes sting. With shuffling footsteps and wails of defeat nipping at her heels, she wouldn't have time to wipe away tears or deal with them any time soon. After running until she could no longer see the fires of the torches; the screams that had been so close before simply drowned in the darkness until they were a softened hush. Thoughts whirled through her head- what of Fayanna? What of Aden? What of Samli? Looking around in the swirling darkness, she felt the combination of thoughts and surging emotions finally overwhelm her mind. Tears fell down her face in pleats, her abilities no longer able to hold them back as she had before. Dirty, alone and a little bruised up from her flight in fear, Evangelica slipped down to the moist flooring below and simply cried; falling out of space and time.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

By the time Samli had reached the encampment of the Argent Dawn at Light's Hope Chapel, he was in bad need of medical attention. The perilous journey that lead him from the darkened shores of the Ghostlands through the "plagued lands" and past the infamous Stratholme, Samli found himself ambushed a good number of times before finally finding refuge among the coalition of both Horde and Alliance. A little wary of asking for their help, he figured that they would know better than anyone how to get back through where he had come and save the quarry he was unable to retrieve. Just after he had left Evangelica's side, Samli had decided to give the captain a piece of his mind. Now that he was no longer a passenger on her ship, he figured it would be alright to tell her exactly how he felt about her ability to play poker. Naturally, she found it insulting and attempting to haul him over the harbor and into the sea- simply to make herself feel better. Before she was able to, the knights that guarded the harbor began shouting for them to leave, and do so immediately. Confused about whether or not they knew the crew was the envoy to the Lady de Lumenare, he began showing his papers of peace. This was merely met by more hostility from the knights. So much hostility, in fact, that the captain withdrew her ship from the dock and left Samli, along with a few others, to fight their way to the mainland.

"We've gotta go back, lads! She may still be alive!" Samli shouted in desperation as he noted the battle-hardened faces of the Argent Dawn soldiers float by his face. "Please! She is still in'ner!"

"Who may still be in there?" The voice was surprisingly soothing, but more so were his eyes; a shade of blue that looked like the sea after a storm. Clad in dirtied silver armor, the man rolled back his pauldrons on his squared-off shoulders and planted his plated hands on his hips. From head to toe, this man seemed to be the perfectly-built soldier. At his side, he wore a long, steel-tempered blade filled with small ticks and cuts where it perhaps had clashed with another similar blade. His ebony hair was kept somewhat long; however, it was pushed back by a black bandana wrapped around his forehead. Samli sized the man up for a moment as he noted the slightly tattered but perfectly-familiar dark blue and gold-trimmed tabard. Stormwind Guard.

"Sir, I am part of 'a envoy that lead the Ironforge Ambassador, Lady-Cleric Evangelica de Lumenare t' Quel'Thalas in order t' bring peace t' th' people. Something 'appened and I lost 'er. She's still in'ner." Samli pleaded with the man he was staring at. The man groaned softly in his throat. He had only been present at Light's Hope Chapel to assist the Argent Dawn, at his wife's request.

"Are you even sure she's still alive?" The armored man asked, attempting to find reason not to travel all the way back around Stratholme. Having been there multiple times to try and purge the Scourge uprising that had overwhelmed the city; he wasn't a big fan of returning just to save some snot-nosed Dwarven princess.

"She's Heikyn Rhodes' daughter. I know she'd still be alive." Samli spoke with pure conviction. Not knowing who Heikyn Rhodes was, the man nodded with hesitance and reluctance.

"I'll do what I can to stir the men," he announced, giving Samli a small pat on the shoulder. Samli attempted to rise from where he laid on his back- several medics tending to his various wounds. "Dwarf, you rest here. What does your ambassador look like?"

Lying back against his cot, Samli began to think of how to describe her appearance. Motioning with his hands a bit, he didn't know where to begin. The soldier rolled his eyes and peered to the Dwarf with a bit of annoyance written on his face. "Well, she's… tall, blonde, blue-eyes and light skin." Samli started describing her.

"Tall for a Dwarf, blonde-haired, blue-eyes and pale, right?" The soldier asked, smirking a bit.

"She ain' no Dwarf, sir. She's one 'a them 'igh elves." Samli mentioned. The soldier looked taken aback by the idea that the ambassador from Ironforge was a Quel'dorei.

"Your ambassador is a high elf?" He managed to ask.

"Aye," Samli responded, tilting his brow to the young human male. For the last three or four years, Samli had become accustomed to having Evangelica around, so, telling other people what she was became casual conversation.

"Don't you find that a bit strange?" The soldier asked.

"Not really." Samli said candidly. Shrugging off any more questions, the soldier took out a small notebook and began to write down any clues the Dwarf had given him that would make this woman stand out. Internally, he figured she had been the one to set up the whole ambush against the Dwarf, but, he couldn't prove such a thing with the limited resources he was given. "Can I 'ave yer name, lad?" Samli inquired, giving his tabard a slight tug.

"Major John Rolands, of the First Regiment." The soldier offered with his own sense of conviction in the title.

"Well, Major Rolands, bring 'er back un'armed, lest 'er guardian kick my arse righ' back t' ye t' kick yer ass." Samli chuckled a bit as the thought crept up in the back of his mind- perhaps from the loss of blood finally getting to him. John nodded to Samli as he peered to the other soldiers nearest the small stable where they were tending to their horses.

Major John Rolands, while he had minimal pull with the Argent Dawn, only having been there a couple of weeks, knew exactly how to rally the young men into doing something; something other than going out to quell the Scourge uprising. "Alright, gentlemen, we're going to look for the Lady-Cleric de Lumenare." He announced. A few of the men looked up from where they were shoeing their steeds to offer him a confused glance.

"This isn't another one of your games is it, sir?" A young man asked with a rather disheartened glance.

"No games, boy. We were asked to find Her Eminence and bring her back so they can take her home to Ironforge." John spoke with a depth in his voice that was both benign and commanding.

"Ooh, we're finding us a Dwarf woman? Sounds like a plan t' me." A puffy-bearded Dwarf piped up as he stood to his full height and puffed out his chest. John couldn't help but chuckle a little in his chest.

"Actually…" he began, "we're looking for a high elf female."

"A _what_?" The men asked unanimously. Each one of their faces looked starched with their mouths wrenched open in a perfect o-shaped surprise. John figured this was the exact face he had given to Samli, mirrored back at him.

"Her Eminence is a high elf…" John repeated himself, almost sounding as if he were trying to convince himself of what he was doing rather than trying to convince the men under his leadership.

"I've been away from 'ome too long, if we're makin' 'igh elves our ambassadors." The puffy-bearded Dwarf muttered softly as he stroked his immaculate facial hair. John could only offer a partial shoulder shrug in response. Walking further toward them, the Major grabbed the reigns of an armored chestnut stallion. Internally he was cursing himself for agreeing to go on a manhunt for a woman silly enough to get herself caught up in politics. From how much John knew of the female gender and their political contributions, he had little respect for women who couldn't understand their place. His wife, Ilene, had tried numerous times to involve herself in the affairs of Stormwind, however, it usually turned out she was wrong and would make her cry. That's all John needed in his life: another teary-eyed female hoping he would save the day.

Evangelica finally found strength after a few hours. As she trudged through the wicked landscape, she felt the pains of withdrawal. Despite the fact that she was Quel'dorei, and argued convincingly that the addiction could be cured, she was not immune to its effects. Lowering her ears, she felt the burning sensation clench wildly at her core. If she didn't feed on arcane, soon, she knew she would probably become as ravenous as any Wretched. That was simply an outcome that was not acceptable to her.

In the distance was a soft, glowing lamplight.

Ducking her head a bit, she followed it to a small cottage buried beside the face of the mountain. The lamplight shone from a solitary candle that hung limply from an iron casting. Although the cottage seemed dilapidated and worn down to its rusted hinges, it appeared as if someone were living in there. Admittedly afraid, Evangelica saw little other hope for herself; if she continued on like this, she would surely go mad and be killed by a wild animal. Knocking cautiously on the door, she waited with bated breath to see who or what would answer the door. When it finally squeaked open, a frail man was blindly peering around his porch for the source of the knocking.

"Allo?" the man asked; his bones shaking so much they rattled when he moved.

"Sir, my name is Evangelica. I'm wondering…" She began, finding a lump in her throat as she did her best to escape the sound of Thalassian in her accent.

"A young woman? Out this far? This late? Girl ,what game are you playing? I'm just an old man; ain't ever bothered anyone." The old man's waxy browline creased as he glared blindly into the darkness.

"I'm not playing any game, sir. I've become rather lost and I was hoping you could see fit to allow me shelter for the night." Evangelica explained, lacing her fingers together as if begging the man. Immediately, the man's brow relaxed and his face, despite how sickly and pale it appeared in the dim light, seemed to warm up. He moved away from the threshold of the door and widened it to give her a greater berth to enter from.

"Come on in, child. I apologize for my apprehension. Most often the only people out this deep in the woods at this hour are just looking for trouble. You don't sound the sort." He spoke softly to her, blindly reaching out for her hand. Blinking a bit, and admittedly surprised, she smiled and gave him her arm. It was as he took a shaking hold of her forearm that she ascertained he was blind, and by the look of his appearance, he lived alone.

"Thank you," Evangelica whispered to the man with a smile. He broadened his smile which caused his waxy face to stretch considerably. Discolored, horse-like teeth exposed themselves beneath nearly non-existent lips.

"I'm sorry the house isn't clean. I rarely get visitors or guests at any time of the day." The old man admitted comfortably. Evangelica lead the man toward a rickety rocking chair nearest the hearth. By now, the fire that perhaps had been roaring and licking at the charred brick and stone was now merely embers barely flickering and clinging to life. Frowning a bit, she began to prod the embers a bit with the hot poker, praying they would spring to life once more. When they didn't, she looked to the old man and decided it would be beneficial for him to have a blanket on— at least until she could figure out how to make the fire burn again.

Covering the man's frailty, she watched him breathe for a moment.

"I used to be an amazing necromancer, you know, miss," He spoke so weakly, it was almost too hard to tell he was speaking common at all. Although Evangelica should have been cautious about his admittance to being such a vile spellcaster, she allowed it to slide for the sake of his age. "I used to be able to keep that fire going for days; even when I wasn't around to tend to it."

"I'm sure it was amazing," Evangelica pat the man's forearm delicately. The man made the same smile as before but tried to appear more like an old man and less like a walking corpse.

"How rude of me, I got your name but never gave you mine…" The old man fidgeted in his chair until it appeared he was sitting up and trying to be a good host. He reached out to curl her plump, pink hand in his white, bony ones to give the top of it a dry, rough kiss. "I am Regorius Shunth," he announced with charming conviction.

Evangelica smiled her best, "I am Evangelica de Lumenare."

"What a beautiful name," he mused to her as he slowly let her hand fall from his weakened grasp. He sighed, leaning back in his chair for a moment. "If you want, you can have the bedroom. I don't sleep in there anymore, miss. I've become accustomed to sleeping just fine here in my chair." Evangelica simply nodded, not wanting to seem impolite to a blind man willing to give her shelter for the night.

"If you haven't eaten, perhaps, I could make us dinner?" She suggested, almost as if implying it would be payment for her lodgings.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

John peered to the woman introduced to him as Evangelica. For the longest while, the two stared at each other as if neither had ever seen something more awe-inspiring than the other. Reaching his hand out to her, she opened his fingers as if requesting permission to touch her. "I'm… John Rolands." He nearly whispered to her as if it were just the two of them.

"Evangelica de Lumenare," She responded in the same tone, slipping her hand delicately into his. For a moment, the two of them could distinctly feel a surge of energy pass through them. It was at this moment, he wished he could hide his wedding band; however, his moral fiber kicked in and reminded him that she was to be returned to the base and taken back to what he presumed was her Dwarven lover, or worse, husband.

"I'm," he began before clearing his throat and helping her onto his horse, "here to help you back to the Argent Dawn camp. Your friend Samli is the one who sent us."

"So he's okay?" Evangelica beamed with a bright smile. The whole trip, she had been worried that Samli had been killed or wounded horribly; knowing he was safe and with the Argents made her breathe easy. John nodded to her question and quickly hoisted himself up on the stallion. Being a gentleman, he situated the young cleric in front of him and positioned her hands to hold tightly to the saddle.

"It's good to see you alive, miss," commented one of the young squires. As John looked to his men's faces, he swallowed back pride as he realized they were noticing the same things about this young woman that he was noticing. A small twinge of jealousy crept over him before he noticed it. Shaking his head a bit, he had to keep the mantra that he was a married man and she was simply another silly temptation. Sure she was pretty; most women were pretty- but didn't have a straight thought in her head. The really pretty ones, like this girl, were stupid, crazy or a deadly mixture of both.

"Thank you, all." she began, white-knuckling the saddle. "We must hurry. It's imperative that I bring news to the council of nobles back home." The tone of her voice sounded more concerned than regal.

"News?" John asked, looking down at the woman. The tear in her shirt didn't help hide her cleavage and immediately John felt perverted. He shifted a bit in his saddle to hide his manhood from himself and her.

"Yes. Prince Kael'thas is planning on unifying with Illidan in order to make up for the lost power of the Sunwell. Apparently, the demon's promises have swayed him into believing that there is a safe equivalent. He was hunting down families of Quel'dorei who had refused to turn over to the new idea." Evangelica looked over her shoulder at John who appeared, to her, to be uncomfortable with the idea as she was.

"So 'e is sidin' with th' demons…" the Dwarf solidified the conversation. Evangelica simply nodded in agreement and let out a long, drawn-out sigh. Her long ears drooped slightly. John groaned a bit. If she was considering crying, it would only prove his point that women and politics did not mix.

"It saddens me to see my people in such turmoil. Like a never-ending winter for them." She pulled her shoulders back and looked back toward the road.

"Ever ridden a horse 'afore, Yer Eminence?" the Dwarf asked with a stretched smile. He was attempting to change the subject to something up-beat; not wanting to bog down the men with the prospect of disestablishmentarianism from the northern elves.

"Once," She responded, smiling softly to be polite.

"Well, not t' be a bragger, but, I'm th' best rider in th' Dawn." he beamed proudly, puffing out his chest and placing his fingers against his chest piece's ridges. He looked like an inflated children's toy. The sight made Evangelica laugh a bit.

"Now, it's against the Paladin's code to lie, Stouthammer." A ginger-haired rider mused toward the Dwarf. Stouthammer simply made a booming, gruff sound and left the subject alone.

"So, you're a paladin?" Evangelica asked, trying to keep everyone happy. Stouthammer nodded and began to smile once more. "My keeper is a paladin, too. He was sent to Ambermill to help a family of merchants." She mentioned this off-handedly as her mind began to wander away from the journey through the plagued lands and toward how much she truly missed Heikyn. If ever there were a better fatherly substitute, it was certainly Heikyn Rhodes- at least, in her mind.

"Your _keeper_?" John asked with a raised brow.

"He's like a father figure to me. Taught me everything I know." She beamed proudly. John smiled at the notion and clicked his heels against the horse's flanks to keep it at a steady trot. With the way the journey would go, there was no direct hurry to get her back and there was certainly little reason to go racing at full-speed through the plagued lands.

The whole way home, John couldn't help but catch glances at Evangelica's face. Everything about her intrigued him; not because she was a Quel'dorei, but because she seemed compassionate instead of taking the plight of the northern elves to a personal level. Stouthammer and the other men would catch John, but merely chuckled in his direction.

When they finally reached the Argent Dawn base of operations, Samli was up and marching around trying to bark orders as the medics attempted to tranquilize him back down on his cot. Evangelica's ears perked instinctively at the sound of the Dwarf's booming, rock-shattering voice. With a gleeful smile, she slipped from the horse and raced to the squirrely Dwarf. "Sammy!" She squealed. Samli turned in just enough time to see her run toward him at full-speed and finally knock him to the ground with a full-body tackle. Although she was significantly smaller in terms of body mass, the Dwarf found himself toppling to the ground with her on top.

"Ha! I knew ye were alive! I told ya!" Samli bobbed his head a bit in a defiant manner. Evangelica sat up slightly, helping the still-wounded Dwarf to a sitting position. Samli peered behind the young maiden to John and offered a bow of his head. "Thank ye fer bringin' 'er back to us."

John looked to Samli and then to Evangelica. For a brief moment, he felt a sense of loss— as if he were about to be missing a part of himself. "It was my pleasure, sir." He spoke softly, attempting to hide the feeling that even surprised him. Although he was certain he was imagining it, he could swear he could see the same sense of loss written on Evangelica's face as well. Quickly, he turned on the ball of his foot and marched his horse back to the stables, ashamed for a moment that he could feel tears stinging the bottom of his eyelashes. He couldn't risk anyone else seeing something like this; he certainly couldn't risk having to explain to his superior or his wife.

Curiously, Evangelica watched him leave before she felt Samli's hand clamp down on her shoulder. "Mind mendin' me up, lass? These medics don' know how t' properly treat a Dwarf." Using her as an anchor, he pushed down on her lightly and began to rise to his feet. Simply happy to be among people who didn't want to kill her, she smiled brightly and nodded to the request. After Samli was on his feet, he offered a hand down to help Evangelica to hers.

Stouthammer watched the scene unfold before him and decided to follow John to the stables. When he arrived, he noted the Major shoeing his stallion in a slow, methodical manner, as if thinking deeply about something other than his task at hand. For a long while, the Dwarf stood with his broad shoulders leaning heavily against the far wall, nearest the opening to the stables. He could remember back when he shared the same glint in his eyes— and he could remember the young lady who caused him such misery and such elation.

"Nothin' like shoein' 'orses t' get lasses off the brain." Stouthammer commented off-handedly as he casually strolled past the Major and to the stall that held his prized, chestnut stallion. As if stuck in his own world, John made no motion to respond back; he simply continued doting on the horse's hoof. "I said," the Dwarf shouted a bit to gain the young Major's attention, "nothin' like shoein' 'orses t' get th' lass off th' brain."

John looked up, confused for a moment, before settling on the puffy-bearded Dwarf nearest him. At first, the man's face didn't register through the racing haze of thoughts that clouded his mind. Stouthammer shifted his bulky weight from one foot to the other. Before the Dwarf could continue the fatherly conversation, one of their many squires came dancing into the stables as if he walked on air. "Isn't Her Eminence just the prettiest flower?" He spoke as if he were in the presence of a muse rather than a mortal woman. John simply snorted in reply.

"And wha' exactly do ye think she's gonna wanna do with a lazy page li' ye, eh?" Stouthammer asked, attempting to send a swift kick toward the young man's backside.

"Quite frankly, I can't wait to see her leave. She's nothing but trouble and she'll make you forgetful. I know women like her. She's probably more dangerous than the blasted Scourge." John rose up as he spat out the words— almost as if cleaning his mouth of poison. Stouthammer raised a bushy brow for a moment and offered a small, slow nod in agreement to the statement.

"Well, we won' 'ave t' go playin' 'ero t' 'er, now will we?" Stouthammer spoke slowly, pondering if the young Major even knew what he was talking about. John snorted once more and brushed off his knees before leaving in uneasy silence.

"What is wrong with him, Sir Stouthammer?" the young squire asked, canting his head as if John were a walking enigma.

"He's in love." Stouthammer commented through a throaty chuckle.

"In love, sir," the squire inquired further, "with Her Eminence?"

"Leave it alone, boy." Stouthammer warned as he followed John's leave and exited the stable building.

Samli began to pack up the last of their belongings. He didn't get much sleep that night, watching over Evangelica as she slept and the men of the encampment didn't. While Samli was trusting of them and even impressed by their cause, he understood too well how a man could go from civilized to animal over a simple female. While there were females among their ranks, none of them seemed as nostalgically naïve as Evangelica or even appeared as unblemished by war or dire circumstance. She was like a fresh doe in a pack of starving wolves. Grunting and cursing softly under his breath, he would quiet himself when Evangelica came nearby. Although he was sure she was used to hearing it from Heikyn, he didn't want to be party to deflowering her mind. "Oy! Eve, yeh ready t' go, lassie?"

"Yes, Sammy. Just setting my things up on the horse," she called out to him as she took one last look around the camp. Although she shouldn't have been, she knew very well she was looking for John; to see him one last time. The night previous, she had caught his stare several times over the meal; however, his eyes would change from being curiously soft to dangerously ice-cold. It honestly confused her, but, she couldn't help to feel as if she owed him some kind of apology for whatever it was she had done to make him so distant. Wherever he was now, he was committed to making sure he did not see her off with the other men.

Samli patted the chestnut steed and smiled broadly to Stouthammer. "Thank ye fer lettin' the lass use yer mare." He said with a heavy bow that caused him to part his stance, just to lift himself back up. Stouthammer waved his hand dismissively and simply smiled at the gesture.

"Ye take good care 'o 'er, Anvilmar." Stouthammer commanded with a light smile under his beard.

"I'll be sure she's stabled properly," Samli began before Stouthammer shook his head.

"I mean' the young lass," Stouthammer motioned up to Evangelica who simply blushed to the comment and smiled. Samli nodded and gave Evangelica a glance that told her it was time for them to take their leave. Some of the young Major's men decided to assist them as far as the river south of the Western Plaguelands before allowing them to journey on their own accord. John refused to go with them, but allowed them to make the envoy without him there. While Evangelica was happy to finally be leaving the Scourge-infested area, she couldn't help but to be bothered by the fact that John had openly refused to say farewell or see to her final safety. This time, Samli didn't bother to ask her about how she was feeling and simply left it to the assumption that she was homesick and being in Ironforge would cure any ailment she may have.

It was only a few more days' ride for Samli and Evangelica to make it to Southshore. Grumbling about how much his backside hurt from the horse's saddle, Samli waved to Evangelica and motioned to her that there was intention to stop for a spell. "Me arse is killin' me, lass. We need'a stop n' rest." He slid off the horse; flailing his feet a bit as he tried to reach the ground. Being something of a gentleman, he helped Evangelica off her steed and lead the two ponies to the nearby stable boy.

"What is this place? …It looks so familiar." Evangelica glanced around, taking in the small sights and sounds of the world around her. Samli toddled back up to her as he popped his lower back into place.

"Southshore. Been a while since ye 'ave been 'ere, lass. Ye were just a sproutlin' when Heikyn brought ye through 'ere on yer way t' Ironforge." Samli smiled broadly to her. Taking his plump hand and curling it around her slender forearm, he ushered her through the one-road town and toward the inn. The closer they got, the more noise seemed to fill the air. Samli arched a brow a bit and loosened his grip on the young woman. "Dinnae think they'd 'ave people comin' through 'ere…" He muttered under his beard.

"Maybe its Master Rhodes on his way home." Evangelica beamed happily. Samli looked up at her and nodded a bit. Patting her backside, he pushed her toward the door; of course she ran to it and through it as if expecting to see Heikyn smile up at her and scold her playfully for taking so long. However, when she entered the inn, she was horrified and dismayed at the same time. Men were bandaged up, some missing entire limbs as they sat in the inn groaning and drinking whatever cheap liquor they could buy. Paling a bit, she peered at the faces she could see- immediately recognizing some of them as being Heikyn's men. Behind her, Samli walked up slowly, beginning to notice the same things Evangelica was noticing.

Samli rounded Evangelica and approached one of the men. Looking the bandaged man over, he immediately noticed the gray-green eyes and ginger hair: it was Cerebis. "Ye lousy git! Where th' 'ell is Heikyn?" Samli barked. Cerebis recoiled a bit from the noise, but seemed still out of his element.

"We got attacked, Sammy. Damn wolf men." Cerebis commented with a slight hiss. Samli swiftly turned to gauge Evangelica's reaction; the young elf arched a brow as she contemplated what wolf men were. Sighing a bit, he didn't have time to explain worgen to her; instead, he looked Cerebis dead in the eye and kept his voice stern but calm.

"Did Heikyn make it out with ye?"

For a moment, Cerebis had to take a look around to see if he even recognized any of the faces he was seeing. Slightly drunk and a bandage covering the left side of his face, he was unsure. "I dinnae."

Samli growled a bit in his chest and shook Cerebis to try and jumpstart his brain into a thinking mode. "C'mon, Cerebis! Think ye git! Did Heikyn come back with ye?"

To their collective dismay, Cerebis shook his head. Evangelica's eyes watered considerably for a moment, although she made no noise. As she slid to the ground in slow motion, she could feel warm tears falling down her cheeks to the point that it stung her skin to cry. A part of her was gone, and she knew she could never get it back. Samli gripped Cerebis' shoulders as they too began to share in Evangelica's loss. One of the men walked to Evangelica's side and held her close to his chest, petting her hair as the room seemed to sink back into the realization of what happened.

A day later, after everyone had been given time to grieve and rest, Southshore's mayor allowed the group to hold a mass funeral for those who had fallen in the attack. Flowers were sent out to sea, a last tribute to their memory. No one had packed anything in black, but the somber mood and gray skies made every color seem faded and darker than it was before. Although Evangelica was dressed in a white linen dress, she didn't feel very happy. A few of the little girls in town made a halo of daisies for her from the local wild flowers; she fashioned them into a wreath and gave them to the sea as her direct tribute to Heikyn. Among those that attended, Basilieus was hidden in the background. While everyone else either cried or shook their heads in remembrance, Basilieus watched the back of Evangelica's head as if he were plotting something.

Gingerly, Basilieus rubbed the bite mark on his forearm now covered up by his leather bracers. Part of his soul burned and blamed Heikyn for the pain and illness he was feeling- feeling his death was not enough to justify his earthly pain. He wanted to get back at Heikyn, even in death, and he knew exactly how to do it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

John sat in the high-backed chair, his eyes lingering on the rafters of the Command Center as he stared off into his daydreams once more. Since he left the Argent Dawn and returned to his job in Stormwind City, he had changed considerably. Rather than spending time at home with his wife, he had begun to either sleep in his office or in the barracks among the men. John was neglecting his required paperwork once again as his co-worker Dryll Drakoonus happened to be walking by. Not-so-gently, Dryll kicked one of the legs on John's chair to stir him out of his daydream. Unlike John, Dryll had a little more experience written on his leathery face. A rugged outdoorsman, he kept a well-trimmed beard and clean-shaven head as a symbol of his ability to endure elemental pain and discomfort. Small prepubescent shaving scars and cuts where perhaps a knife had been swiped at him a time or two dotted and lined his face. Far from a grotesque man, he took pride in being somewhat distant and aloof- even from his colleagues.

"Rolands, you're fucking daydreaming again." Dryll commented, watching the chair slide along the floorboards a bit. John simply shook his head and pushed roughly back from the table.

"I was thinking, thank you." He gruffly replied. Dryll rolled his eyes a bit as he sat down and made a small, throaty chuckle. When the room became silent again, John's face turned upwardly and he began to involve himself in his daydream once more. Beneath his desk, in his office, he kept a small book of hymnals; one of which was written in Thalassian. He began to repeat the hymn over and over in a whisper- wondering who else would know the translation.

"You've been doing a lot of thinking lately, Rolands. Why don't you just go home to your wife and relax a bit?" Dryll asked, arching a brow as he reclined in the chair.

"I don't feel like going home; I'm fine." He spoke softly, looking down at the paperwork before him. The first line was written before the ink trailed off and stopped.

"You haven't been home in almost a week, Rolands. What the hell is wrong with you? Ilene came in here yesterday throwing a fit that you haven't been around and all you did was walk into your office. Something wrong with the ol' marriage?" Dryll asked, crossing his arms at his chest. He wasn't entirely concerned, he just didn't appreciate his solitude being interrupted by a teary-eyed dame who seemed to find pleasure in crying hysterically in the command center until someone took her away.

John thought for a moment and shook his head, "No, nothing is wrong in my marriage." Truthfully, there was nothing wrong. He believed himself happy and considering Ilene had never truly wronged him, he had no reason to feel that his marriage was suffering.

"Then why don't you go home?" Dryll asked.

"When did you suddenly become so concerned?" John inquired, looking to Dryll with a twinge of annoyance in his speech.

"I'm not concerned. I just don't like it when people come walking through here making a racket. Not exactly appreciated when I'm trying to get my work done." He replied, leaning forward and tapping his index finger on the table.

"I'm sorry about Ilene. I'll talk to her." John relaxed a bit, putting his quill to the parchment, but couldn't find the thought process to write. Dryll watched him for a moment longer until he noted Adroby Relindor's shadow graced the meager lighting they had inside the command center.

"Damn right you're going to talk to her. I'm not going to have one of my officers neglecting his duties as a guard or as a husband." Adroby barked, furrowing his fluffy eyebrows a bit… well, brow. The eye patch across his left eye didn't give much room for the second brow. John rolled his eyes a bit and waited for Adroby to sit down and give him some lengthy speech about marriage- although John was certain that Adroby wouldn't know the first thing about one; having never really been married, himself.

Adroby Relindor was a man that was both adult and child. While he had all the appearances of a battle-hardened soldier, he had the brain capacity of a six-year-old. He kept his long, ebony hair tied back in a loose ponytail and his armor was always a little poorly polished. How he ever made it to the rank of Colonel, most people didn't know, however, he was generally a good person so they didn't bother to question it. While Dryll was admittedly not very concerned about John's love life, Adroby made it a point to be heavily involved.

"I said I would talk to her, and I will." John gruffly pointed out as he tried to shake off the current conversation.

"If I find out you're with another woman…" Adroby began to warn.

Dryll simply laughed, "John with another woman? Colonel, he hasn't left the command center in a week. What woman would possibly come here that the other men wouldn't notice?" Adroby eyeballed John for a moment or two longer before nodding in agreement. John fell out of the conversation that stirred up as the first one died. He couldn't help but think of Evangelica's face and how it seemed to mirror exactly what he was thinking when she left. They hadn't known anything about one another aside from name and position. Why was he feeling such a sense of attachment to someone he hardly knew? Maybe Dryll was right. Maybe if John spent some time with Ilene, he would forget Evangelica's face; after all, the girl was headed home to her keeper and he knew there was no possibility of seeing her again.

John left the command center early that night, mostly on Adroby's orders not to come back until he was better focused on his duties. While Adroby made it sound official, John was well-aware of the intended meaning. Walking the long road home, John removed his tabard to let his body cool off. For a moment, as the cloth passed over his head, he could distinctly smell Evangelica. Praying it wasn't just his mind playing tricks, he inhaled the cloth once more. It was her.

"Of course it smells, John, you've been wearing it unwashed for a week." Ilene's voice broke the silence of his imagination. Bringing the tabard down, he looked between it and his wife. Ilene was far from an ugly woman, however, she wasn't nearly as pretty as some, either. The daughter to a very religious man, she was a plain woman with plain features. Her red hair was usually pinned back and away from her face while her tungsten earrings dangled a bit to give her appearance some flare. Everything about her was clearly mediocre. She wore plain leather shoes, plain leather clothes and spoke in a somewhat monotone distinction.

"No, no… It's fine." John forced a smile as he kissed Ilene's forehead in greeting. Ilene smiled back, if not a bit cautiously. Ushering her husband into their shared house, she peered around as if expecting there to be someone trailing behind him. While she was trusting of her husband, she was still the jealous type and easily swayed herself into thinking there was the possibility of someone envying her marriage.

John walked mechanically through the house, removing his armor to feel more comfortable. Naturally, Ilene followed closely behind him to pick up the pieces and dutifully put them away. Peering around the clean abode, John couldn't help but feel as if he didn't belong there. Most of the items in the house belonged to Ilene; they were hers when she moved in, and at first, John was happy to have a woman's touch in his bachelor life. Looking at the frilly items now, he felt he was pushed into an environment that wouldn't be conducive to him at all.

"Are you hungry? I made supper." Ilene shook him from his daydreams once more. He peered to her for a moment, almost confused as to who she was and why she was speaking to him.

"No, no. I'm just tired." John tried to make his voice seem cheerful, just slumberous. The more he forced it, the further away from reality he seemed to feel. Yawning a bit, John crossed the living quarters and headed for the bedroom. For a moment, he stopped himself and stared at the shared bed. Ilene walked up behind him and set a warm hand on his back. He nearly jumped out of his skin. Turning to peer at her from over his shoulder, he frowned a bit. "I'll sleep on the couch tonight."

"Please don't," Ilene begged, feeling warm tears fill her dark lashes. John watched her for a moment, the guilt in his heart swelling the lump in his throat. Not wanting her to cry any, he nodded obediently and made his way to his side of the bed. He removed his shirt but refused to remove anything else. While he knew it was his duty as a husband to lay with his wife, he no longer felt like Ilene was his wife. Lying down with her like this was now more of a chore than a pleasure.

_I didn't even know her… Why am I like this?_

Samli slept peacefully at Evangelica's side. Gently, she pushed her covers aside and stepped out of the small camper's tent. Peering up at the night sky, she noted how beautiful the sky appeared with the moon hanging low and near the horizon. The world was dark, but for a moment, a brief, shining moment; the world seemed to stop spinning and be at peace. Crossing her arms and protecting herself from the slight chill in the air, she closed her eyes and thought back for a moment. What was it about his eyes that drew her in so much? Even when he wasn't looking at her, she could feel his piercing blue eyes burying themselves into her soul.

_If I could be close beside you;_

_If I could be where you are. _

_If I could reach out and touch you,_

_And bring you back home._

_Is there a way I can find you?_

_Is there a sign I should know?_

_Is there a road I must follow,_

_To bring you back home,_

_To me._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

The next morning, Samli woke up bright and early as they broke camp. It was only a few more hours until they would all reach Ironforge safely. Placing his meaty hands on his hips, he popped his back and peered around for Evangelica who was missing from her bedding. He didn't have far to look, considering she hadn't moved much in the night. Samli cleared his throat a bit, honestly unsure of how to approach the situation with the young lady. He scratched at his beard a bit and mentally pondered how to go about easing her frustrations. "Lass?" he piped up with a small screech in his throat.

Evangelica turned around slowly and offered Samli a forced smile. "Good morning, Sammy."

Samli sighed a bit and approached her slowly, not wanting to invade her space, if that was what she was looking for. "I know ye don' wanna talk about it, lass, but, we'll 'ave t' figure out what Heikyn would wanna do with 'is belongings." Evangelica nodded slowly, but remained silent as she thought to what would happen to the house she had called a home, what would happen to the little knick-knacks she had cherished and most of all, what would happen to her now that her guardian was deceased.

"We can probably sell some of the things and make ye a bit of coin t' live on yer own with." Samli suggested with a soft frown.

"Do you think it will be enough?" Evangelica asked honestly. Samli thought to everything Heikyn had and shook his head a bit with a sigh.

"Ye'll 'ave t' get a job doin' something." Samli regrettably mentioned. Evangelica nodded. As they were about to discuss what Evangelica was suited for, they heard slow, wary footsteps approach them. Samli immediately turned on his heel to see who it was.

Basilieus raked his fingers through his ebony hair and offered an apologetic glance between Samli and Evangelica. "I couldn't help but overhear the conversation. First of all, Miss, I'm sorry for your loss. Secondly, I hear that you might be tight for money."

Samli furrowed his brow for a moment, not wishing to embarrass Evangelica any more than she probably already was. Before Samli could turn him down, Evangelica nodded. Mouth agape from stopping himself in speech, he looked the young Quel'dorei over and sighed dejectedly. Although he didn't want people to think Heikyn didn't think enough of his favored student to leave nothing behind for her in case of his death; Heikyn was too proud to ever admit he would die- so he didn't believe leaving any money or will, would be helpful.

"Well, I feel somewhat responsible for Heikyn's death, and well, I would be honored if you would accept a job position from me." Basilieus continued sounding as apologetic as he could; cooing to the young woman.

"A job doin' wha', exactly?" Samli asked, intrigued.

"I'm not sure where she would best fit in right now. Why don't you come on by my family's shop in Stormwind after you've taken care of Master Rhodes' things? No sense in rushing things, yet. I promise there will be a position available for you when you arrive." Basilieus nodded, taking her small hand in his and kissing the top as a gentleman.

"That's very kind of you, sir." Evangelica trailed off the title as if subtly asking for his name.

"Oh, how rude of me; I know you from how Heikyn spoke so endearingly about you. My name is Lucco Margiano, however, I do go by my middle name Basilieus." He announced with much conviction in his voice. Evangelica smiled her best and gave a nod. "Excellent. I hope to see you all well and in much better spirit's the next time we meet."

When Heikyn awoke, his head felt like it had been knocked clean off his shoulders; a soft throbbing made its point right between his temples and back in a space he was sure no amount of massage could help. Groaning low like a bear, he struggled to get to a sitting position. The first thing he could think of was finding the low-life son of a bitch that felt the need to kick a man while he was down and then knock their teeth in. He tried to raise a hand up to rub the groggy feeling aside, but, found his wrist chained. "What the…?"

"Don't get up so quickly, it took a lot to remake you…" came a rather alluring dame's voice from the shadows. Heikyn raised his brow slightly as he narrowed his eyes and tried to use his keened sight to find the source.

"Who are ye, lass, and where am I?" he asked, relaxing himself against the back wall. His armor had been changed as well

"You are inside of the Necropolis: Naxxramas." the womanly voice announced. The further Heikyn peered into the shadows, the more he saw things that perhaps he didn't need to see. Body parts hung from meat hooks, large, plagued and hulking bodies were haphazardly pieced together like broken puzzles of men while gears and pumps whirled; creating bubbling and thickened goop.

"Naxxramas, ye say?" Heikyn asked, lowering his head to try and erase the migraine that was pushing on his temples.

"You were half-dead when we found you." the voice continued.

"So, ye here t' fix meh up?" Heikyn asked, already knowing the answer.

"In a manner of speaking; we're here to transform you from what you once were into something more… malleable." The womanly voice cajoled as her speech was followed by a cackle that didn't ease Heikyn much. From the shadows, a bony woman stepped out. She wore a gas mask that fit tightly against her decaying skull that was littered with tufts of greasy and brittle gray hair. Looking at her now, Heikyn made a small grunt of disgust.

"Well, thar goes th' boner I 'ad." He announced rather loudly.

"I wouldn't worry too much about such things anymore. You're going to serve the Lich King; the only true king." she continued as she carried a small glowing green bottle toward the machine just adjacent to Heikyn's cot.

"Wha' if I said: hell no?" Heikyn asked, being defiant.

"Not an option." She said in a robotic voice as she shoved an electrical switch up. Immediately pain coursed through Heikyn's body unlike anything he had felt before. Biting on his lip to keep from screaming and giving them the satisfaction, he could feel his teeth biting through the flesh of his lip. He was actually going to bit off his lips at this rate. Like any sick, sadist would, the woman left the switch on and left the room. Heikyn could feel his flesh tearing slowly from his skin and burning. The urge to vomit was so close, he could feel himself choking on his own bile.

When the woman finally came back, she shut off the switch and looked to the smoldering mass of Dwarf lying on the cot. He had been dead for a while now, however, he still smelled like he was burning on the inside. Nodding to her handiwork, she peered over her shoulder and screamed out: "Wallip! Get in here with that plagued bottle and don't drop it this time, you half-wit!"

"Yes, Apothecary Ameda." said a soft, slightly annoyed and shrill voice. From behind the woman a human male emerged. Unlike his corpse counterpart, Wallip was still mostly intact. His red hair had deepened in color and faded near his scalp, so he kept it back in a loose ponytail. He also did this because Apothecary Ameda had a tendency to blame him for hair in her concoctions and it usually resulted in her dismembering him in certain, sick ways. Wallip toddled a bit as he walked, trying to keep a certain distance between himself and the female apothecary.

Apothecary Ameda took the bottle and nodded her satisfaction of the product. Looking to Heikyn's slightly charred body, she began to apply the liquid to his skin, his bones and even wrenched it down his throat and through his twisted mouth. Each time Wallip watched her work, he internally wondered if he had to go through the same thing when he became Apothecary Ameda's personal slave. When he would inquire, Ameda would usually explain that he was born of a horny Lich and a whore; which explained his inability to listen or do anything right. Again, this was subsequently followed by Ameda experimenting on Wallip in some manner that would disgust a normal person.

"You, watch him. I want to know the moment he awakens to see if the process worked or if this is another failed experiment." Apothecary Ameda lurched her pointy head at Wallip as a warning before she left. When she finally exited the room, Wallip stuck his tongue out and grumbled about having to be her lapdog.

"I should find a way to destroy you, just so Ameda has to go before the Grand Apothecary with news that she was party to another failure." Wallip muttered as he sat on the edge of one of the experimentation cots. As he fished around for a comfortable seat, adjusting his darkened cowl, Heikyn's body began to stir. _That didn't take long… _

Wallip slid off the edge and rounded the cot where Heikyn was now twitching considerably. A devilish smile stretched his lips across his face as he watched Heikyn's body writhe in the pain of rebirth. "Welcome to the Scourge, asshole."

Although Evangelica was more than welcome to stay in Ironforge, there were no jobs opening; rather, there was no one willing to hire her for any position. A bit dismayed, Evangelica began to make the journey to Stormwind with Samli at her side. Unwilling to part with Heikyn's belongings, Evangelica used the last of her money to have them all stored away in one of Ironforge's many vaults. It was against everything Samli had thought was necessary, but, Evangelica wasn't ready to step away from Heikyn's memories quite yet.

"Ye know, if ye had sold at least a chair, we would be takin' a gryphon ride instead o' th' tram…" Samli grumbled as he sat in one of the many metallic chairs near the Deeprun platforms.

Evangelica smiled to him and set a warm hand on top of his. "Then why did you choose to come with me? I can handle myself all right." Samli looked to Evangelica's hand and then up to her eyes. He sighed heavily and shook his head as a smile slowly drew itself on his mouth to shift his beard to a happier disposition.

"I came with ye because we both know tha' if I left ye alone, Heikyn's ghost would come t' 'aunt me fer th' rest 'o me life."

Evangelica couldn't help but chuckle lightly at the notion. "So I have an appointment with Colonel Relindor when we get there? I figured I would speak to Master Margiano about the position in his shop." Samli rolled his eyes a bit and turned his hand over to tuck her smaller one into cup of his much heftier one.

"Ye were bred t' be in th' military, dear. They could use ye." He spoke tenderly to the young woman. Not wanting to stir an argument, Evangelica nodded delicately and watched the darkened opening for the tram. It wasn't long before they heard the welcoming clicking of the tracks rails being used and coming toward them.

"Do you think they'll like me?" Evangelica asked, her voice lowered a slight octave as if she were not only asking Samli, but herself as well. Samli continued to hold her hand as the two of them stepped onto the railcar and waited to be whisked off to Stormwind City.

"They'll love ye, lass."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

Adroby sat in his office most of the morning. Piecing together his day, he grumbled and muttered under his breath about the trials and tribulations of being a colonel of such a widely-recognized regiment. Among the parchments, he continued to glance over the letter he had received from a missive in Ironforge.

_Colonel Relindor,_

_My name is Samli Anvilmar. Recently, we had the displeasure of noting one of our own: Heikyn Rhodes; to be killed in action. Unfortunately, in his untimely demise, he left behind a ward that we believe would be a good addition to your military. We couldn't rightfully add her to the Mountaineer roster because, well, they are rather strict on who and what gets in. Rather than prattle on to you about what Heikyn's former ward is capable of, I suggest that we all meet face-to-face to discuss the matter. I will see you next Wednesday at noon, sharp. _

_Best Regards._

While Adroby understood that every soldier that came in as a recruit was essential, he wasn't exactly sure what was special enough about this person that Ironforge's military wasn't enough, or worse, what was wrong with them that they couldn't get in. Sighing a bit, he picked up his pocket watch and took a gander at the time. Thirty minutes and his appointment would be arriving. Setting the watch down, he picked up the application paperwork and exited his office. At the center-room table sat his prized officers: Major Dryll Drakoonus; balder than a balloon and as quick as a pissed-off rattlesnake, and Major John Rolands; smarter than the average bear and more organized than anyone who had come before him. Naturally, he smiled to them both but only managed to get a vague head jiggle out of either one of them.

"Got ourselves a new recruit coming shortly," he announced as if somehow that would spur them out of the funk they had been in for the last few days. While they had a serious influx of new recruits, the mounds of paperwork to keep them all in line had managed to keep them all busy. No other officer was willing to put in the hours to complete it all.

"Hope it's not like the others, sir." Dryll commented in a rather snide manner. Dryll's expectations of soldiers were more than just high- they were nearly astronomical. If his soldiers showed any form of weakness or insubordination, he was usually the first to jump down their throat with the million corrections that he believed they needed. With the recent recruit increase, he also noted a decrease in quality of soldiers. It was enough to make his stomach turn. Adroby attempted to glaze over the negative with a positive spin; however, it was only enough to keep Dryll from going into a rage and requesting a transfer.

"Well, he's coming out of Ironforge, which should make you happy, Major." Adroby mentioned, taking a seat and looking between his high-ranking officers.

"Another Dwarf that couldn't make it into the Mountaineers?" John asked with a long, drawn-out sigh.

"You make it sound like we're a cesspool." Adroby replied with a deeply ingrained frown.

"Sorry, sir. I haven't had much sleep." John spoke in an apologetic tone. Adroby nodded and began to fill out the first part of the paperwork.

Dryll looked up from his paperwork and ran a hand down his face as if to try and brush off the desire to sleep with his eyes open (which he was known for doing, anyway). "I've got an interview to do as well in about thirty minutes. Some former mage from Silvermoon City."

"A blood elf?" Adroby asked, arching a brow.

"She said in her letter she's a high elf." Dryll commented with a half-hearted shrug.

"High elf? Aren't they all supposed to be in Dalaran?" Adroby asked. At the mention of the high elf, John's head perked up, his eyes bright and wide as he absorbed the information. Dryll simply shrugged and picked up the letter he had kept in his pile of paperwork.

"What's her name?" John asked with much enthusiasm.

Dryll picked up the letter and scanned for the name, "Fayanna Skycaller." John's enthusiasm quickly diminished. He settled back into his chair and let out a long sigh. Dryll raised a brow to John, slightly curious as to the sudden swing of emotion displayed, but he didn't comment or ask about it.

"Rolands, you've been working hard. Why don't you get some air and take a few of the new recruits out on patrol?" Adroby suggested. Peering down at his paperwork for a moment, he nodded reluctantly. Lifting himself up from his chair, he spoke sternly into his communicator- instructing the recruits to follow him on a small patrolling session. Although John was noted for being possibly the kindest officer, he also had a very strict side, too.

Dryll looked over to Adroby and shook his head. "You really shouldn't involve yourself too much in his personal life, Colonel." Dryll warned.

"Oh? And what do you suggest I do, Major?" Adroby asked with a slight scowl.

"Let him make his own mistakes. He'll learn. He's a smart boy." Dryll left the remainder of what he really wanted to say, alone. Adroby noted Dryll's removal from the conversation and decided to follow suit, however, he wasn't going to just leave John's life alone. Sighing a bit, he watched the doorway. Not more than a few minutes after John had left; a woman who appeared to be a bit weathered in age came walking through the doorway. Her dark-blonde tresses were cropped short and danced around her shoulders, but were surprisingly neat and straight. The way her long, pink ears perked straight up, it only made her straight hair seem that much straighter. Her robes were a dark gray in color; the only real shading away from the monotone drab was a bit of dark crimson that had been embroidered in the hemming.

Both men stood up and offered the woman a courteous nod.

"I'm here to see Major Drakoonus." She announced in a formal tone. While her clothing appeared to be worn and second-hand, she kept herself upright and her chin held high. Signs of her middle age showed on the soft wrinkles that appeared around her mouth and eyes, however, she managed to retain much of her youth and beauty. Dryll didn't bother to smile, but instead, motioned to his office door. The woman nodded and stepped inside the offered, opened door. The major followed directly behind her and softly shut his door to begin the interview; leaving Adroby at the table to wait in silence.

The moment Adroby sat down, he heard a gruff sound like a very stout man clearing his throat. Immediately Adroby looked up and felt his jaw unhinge slightly to keep his mouth agape. In the doorway beside the lump of Dwarf was what Adroby perceived as an angel. Dressed in a plain, white linen dress, she appeared like an angel of mercy. Long, champagne-colored hair was kept long and thick; her bangs swept to the side in a coy manner that only served to frame her heart-shaped face and provide a portal to her penetrating, almost unnaturally blue eyes. Slowly, Adroby lifted himself from his chair, but he continued to stare in awe and disbelief.

"I take it yer th' Colonel?" Samli asked, crossing his hands at his chest. Adroby felt yanked from his fantasy for a moment at the abrasive tone in Samli's voice. Shaking his head a bit, he came back to reality and attempted to reconfigure his face so it wouldn't appear he were staring at the young lady.

"I am…" he cleared his throat. "I am Colonel Adroby Relindor, how can I help you?"

Samli motioned for Evangelica to enter the building. With fluid grace, she walked up to the table with Samli glued to her side. "Th' name's Samli Anvilmar." he announced with much conviction.

Adroby nodded, "You sent me the letter about the ward. Well, where is the boy?"

"Boy?" Evangelica asked inquisitively. Samli merely laughed and motioned to Evangelica.

"There is your _boy_." Samli announced, still laughing a bit in his belly. Adroby blushed slightly and peered over to Evangelica; glancing at her from head to toe. While he was very much for females being able to serve in the military, the young woman he saw before him seemed to fit better if she were wearing expensive robes and had jewelry covering the parts of her body that clothing didn't.

"You're… You're the ward, miss?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes, sir." She replied with softness in her voice that nearly made Adroby melt at the knees. At the time, Adroby was about as proficient in being with women as Dwarves were proficient in not drinking at a celebration.

"Well, let's start the interview, shall we?" Adroby cleared his throat again and sat down. Evangelica followed suit and sat down in the chair facing directly in front of him while Samli sat at the chair near the edge of the table to keep between them. Evangelica maintained a soft, endearing smile on her face as she watched the colonel fumble through his paperwork. "Full name, please?"

"Cleric Evangelica de Lumenare," she spoke slowly so he wouldn't misspell the name.

"Alright, Miss de Lumenare," Adroby began.

"That's Yer Eminence, colonel." Samli corrected. A little irked at being corrected in her title, Adroby put on his serious face and offered a small glare to the Dwarf.

"She is no longer working for Ironforge. Her new title, should she pass our exam, will be: Recruit." Adroby corrected Samli and then shot the same stern glance to Evangelica.

"I'm okay with that." Evangelica replied with a direct head nod. Adroby smiled a bit and looked back to his paperwork. The longer she sat there, the more comfortable he became in his position of authority.

"First question: do you have any sort of criminal record?" Adroby asked, raising a brow. Generally people lied about this sort of thing only for him to find out later that they would have a criminal record through another regiment that was miles long. As he suspected, Evangelica shook her head to indicate she didn't have one.

"I do not, sir."

"Very well. Next question: what words would you use to describe yourself?" This time when Adroby asked, he looked down at his paperwork.

"That's a tough one." Evangelica replied, tapping her fingers along her lips. "I'd have to say dedicated, forthright, faithful, proactive, and confident." She smiled brightly and gave a decisive head nod to emphasize her words. Adroby chuckled a bit and began to write down her responses.

"Good enough. What skills do you have that could benefit our regiment?" Adroby asked, looking up. Truthfully, the rest of that question trailed off in his mind: _…Benefit our regiment other than being eye-candy for the soldiers? _Instead of asking her, he bit back his tongue and waited for her response.

"She's a damn good 'ealer." Samli piped up with a grin beneath his beard. "She was also trained by Heikyn Rhodes, so I know she's a damn fine fighter."

Adroby sighed and looked to Samli, "Let her respond, please?"

"Oh, what he said is fine, sir." Evangelica smiled. Stalling for a moment to let it register, Adroby reluctantly wrote down the response on the paper.

"Would it be too much trouble to ask to test these skills?" Adroby asked, looking between Samli and Evangelica. Samli nodded to Evangelica and motioned for her to respond.

"I see no trouble in testing me, sir."

Adroby gave her a courteous nod and rose up from the table slowly. He motioned with his hand for her to exit back out to the courtyard, which she did. Samli followed behind the two, making a seat for himself near a couple of crates. He crossed his heavy arms across his chest and reclined with a slight knowing grin. Adroby rolled his plated shoulders and let out an exasperated sigh. Twice that week he had tested females who managed to pass the interview process, but when it came to fighting- they were sub-standard at best and it usually ended up with them in the infirmary or crying because they needed to go to the infirmary.

"Alright, so, weapons or not?" He asked, planting his hand on the hilt of his blade.

"You can have weapons, sir. I choose to go without." She announced to him. Adroby's brow shot up in curiosity as he watched her roll up her sleeves and give her fingers a slight roll.

"Is that your choice?" He asked in slight disbelief; believing she was mocking him or just trying to be humorous.

"Yes, sir." She replied as she looked to him with a rather serious expression. Adroby shrugged and figured if she wanted to go down like this, she was just as stupid as she was pretty.

"Attack me, then." He ordered, slinging his blade up and placing himself in a defensive position.

"Excuse me, sir, but doing some reading on the way here- isn't it a Guard's job to defend rather than be on the offensive? So, really, you should be attacking me, sir. …If that's not too much trouble." Evangelica slid her feet apart slightly, but remained in a wholly upright position. She looked as though she was neither on the defensive or willing to attack. Adroby paused for a moment and let her logic sink through. Glancing over at Samli, the Dwarf was already chuckling heavily as he watched them exchange words.

Adroby looked Evangelica up and down and figured her now to simply be crazy. "If you insist, miss."

Propelling himself forward by using his weight and pushing off the stony flooring, he thrust his blade out before him in an attempt to impale the woman through the torso. The way Evangelica was positioned, he figured such a blunt, charging attack would stun her and allow him to prove to her that fighting without weaponry or armor was not only insane, it was suicidal. As he came within an arm's length of Evangelica's body, she did something he didn't think she would do: she let her lithe body drop to the ground and combat rolled away as Adroby's blade pierced air.

Watching her roll away and being something of a seasoned fighter, he quickly pivoted on the ball of his foot and tried to shove the toe of his plated boot against the side of her chest. By the time Evangelica finished rolling, she noted the follow-through swing of his leg and bounced herself so he would in fact catch her chest on the toe of his boot, but not for the kick. Instead, she curled herself around his ankle and used his motion to disengage herself from his immediate area. Evangelica landed in a crouched position a few yards away from Adroby, but seemed still prepared to take him on.

"Not bad," he commented as he began to charge her once again. This time, he had his blade at the side as if he were going to tackle her and then swing his blade in a slashing motion. Waiting for Adroby to come within range, Evangelica rose up enough to stomp her foot on the ground and dip back into the crouched position. A flare of light and power was released from her body in the form of a knock-back spell. As her power pushed outwardly into the environment, it caught Adroby off-guard and sent him tumbling back a few yards until his armor scratched along the stone and stopped his motion.

"Don't kill th' lad, lass." Samli instructed.

Evangelica nodded obediently.

Adroby managed to push himself to a standing position and rubbed his hand along the back of his head. A large knot was already forming, but, he figured it wasn't too terrible. "So she knows a little magic, that's nice."

Out of nowhere, and the motion being propelled by a slight ego bruise to match the knot on his head, Adroby pulled out his standard-issue rifle. Samli jerked up to a sitting position as he found the motion to be a cheap shot. As Adroby's finger slid along the trigger to squeeze off a few shots at Evangelica; she quickly rose her hands up and summoned a shield of divinity. The shield absorbed the bullets, instantly dismantling them into dust and protecting her. As Evangelica was maintaining her shield, Adroby charged at her once more with his blade at the ready. This time, Evangelica was caught off-guard. Out of the fright instinct, she dispelled her shield and jumped back to try and dodge his swift blade slashes.

At some point, Adroby figured she would give up or start to cry.

"Eve, don' let 'im scare ye lass!" Samli cheered her on.

Hearing Samli's voice, Evangelica mentally began to calculate how she would get around Adroby to not only save her skin, but get him on the ground. Instinct to survive was beginning to override her sensibility, thusly, instead of jumping back to keep away from the blades, she jumped forward to try and use his own move by tackling him. With the difference in Adroby's masculine form and Evangelica's naturally slender build, Adroby chuckled and welcomed her attempt by dropping his blades. As she ran at him, he looped his arms around her waist and squeezed tightly, trying to crush her and force air from her lungs.

Grunting and groaning, she wriggled in his vice-like grip. The last move in her inventory was a cheap move; however, Adroby firing his rifle on her wasn't much better. Deviously, she used one free hand to rip open her blouse. Naturally, Adroby looked and found himself a little shocked at the action. In his hesitance, he loosened his grip long enough for Evangelica to grab the lapel of his shirt and thrust a fist down on his face, right at the bridge of his nose. After she made contact, Adroby's nervous system went a little haywire and forced him to black out. He moved back a bit as his grip on Evangelica dropped; allowing her to move away from him.

Adroby dropped like a sack of rocks.

Across the courtyard, Dryll and Fayanna stood in the doorway with mirrored glances of shock. Samli simply clapped and hollered as if he were watching gladiators fight it out.

A few hours later, John returned to the command center to find Adroby's head wrapped in a bandage and one of the new medics trying to tend to his busted and bruised up nose. Smiling a bit to himself that Adroby got what he rightfully was asking for, John slid into his seat and tried to fake concern to mask his joy. "Light, Adroby, what the hell happened to you? Did you get into a fight with a pissed off elekk?" Adroby glared at John through the one eye that could still see somewhat clearly. John put his hands up in a defensive manner; suggesting that he was giving up the potential argument.

Growling a bit, Adroby turned to the medic and barked at her, "Do you have any idea what you're doing? That hurts!" The young woman yelped and recoiled from the colonel before gingerly, and with shaking hands, returned to her duties in trying to heal her commander. John chuckled a bit, although watching the young woman, it was painfully clear that their medical division was lacking horribly. Shaking his head, John looked to the young woman and motioned to the door.

"Get out of here and find some training. I'll handle this."

The woman looked John over in confusion for a moment before nodding and taking the order with submissive silence. John moved over to take her place as Adroby put his hand up to block John's attempts.

"She hits like a man." Adroby commented, rubbing his nose a bit.

"Who? That medic?" John asked, watching the doorway where the meek, mousy woman had exited.

"No," Adroby started. "Hell no. I'm not sure if Listassa could hit the broadside of a barn let alone my face. We had two new recruits come in. I decided to test mine, first; big mistake."

"He was out cold for nearly twenty minutes." Dryll noted from the other side of the table with a hearty, teasing chuckle.

"A recruit did this to you? What was she: a giant hammer?" John continued to tease. Adroby scowled, or rather, tried to through the bruising. "Where is she now? I want to meet the woman who bested Adroby Relindor."

"I told her and her high elf friend to go looking for proper uniforms." Dryll said nonchalantly with a toss of his right shoulder. John felt his skin lose color for a moment. "I didn't know Quel'dorei could hit like that."

"Right after Dryll dragged me off the field of battle, he decided to do the smart thing and pit the two women against each other." Adroby said, motioning for Dryll to finish.

"The one I interviewed was a former noblewoman and dedicated Archmage. The one Adroby had, was a cleric with a penchant for throwing the Light around. Watching those two go at it was rather… interesting." Dryll raised his brows before going back to his paperwork. John thought for a moment and a small smile washed over his lips. For once, he figured destiny was on his side.

"What the hell are you smirking at, Rolands?" Adroby asked gruffly.

"Nothing, nothing," John replied with a small chuckle.

Fayanna and Evangelica walked around the city until the stars began to peep out of the midnight blue skies overhead. "What happened to you and Aden after we parted ways?" Evangelica finally asked after their purchase of dinner, uniforms and various other items. Samli had decided to hole himself in a Dwarven bar for the night; allowing Evangelica and Fayanna to spend some time together since their ordeal. Fayanna thought about the question and let out a long sigh.

"Aden and I managed to find a caravan of people going through the Ghostlands. It was dangerous, but, near Windrunner Spire, there was a small boat taking people to Auberdine in Darkshore. Although I'm not particularly fond of kal'dorei, Aden and I didn't have much of a choice." Fayanna explained as she tucked a lock of her goldenrod hair behind her long, angled ear. Peering to Evangelica, who was just under her height, she forced a small smile. "What about you?"

"I ended up somewhere between the border of the Ghostlands and Stratholme. I'm just not sure what to call it. A nice elderly man took me in for the night until I was picked up by the Argent Crusade." Evangelica shortened her story, trying to make it sound less enduring than it had been for her.

"So, why Stormwind? I thought you were an ambassador for Ironforge." Fayanna asked with a small, ironic chuckle. Evangelica shrugged her shoulders as she smiled to make light of the predicament she was finding herself in.

"On my way home, I discovered that things happened that caused Ironforge to reconsider my appointment. It's not a big deal, though. I have Sammy to look out for me, and he does. It was his idea that I come here and try to make some money to support myself." She explained. Fayanna nodded and began to turn down the canals that lead back to the district commonly known as Old Town. The barracks they had been assigned to be located near SI:7 and they didn't want to be out any later than necessary.

"I figured coming here was easier than trying to make a life for Aden in Auberdine or Ashenvale. As kindly as the kal'dorei were to take the refugees in, I couldn't imagine trying to live among them. Most of our people fled into the mountains; making their way toward Aerie Peak to the East. I didn't want to live in seclusion all my life. The only other alternative seemed to be Stormwind City." Fayanna surmised as she looked down the road to the shadow the barracks cast, even in the darkening night.

"It's not exactly Silvermoon City, but, it does look cozy." Evangelica noted. Fayanna laughed softly and placed a warm hand on Evangelica's shoulder.

"I have a home in the Mage District, near the tower, if you don't want to stay here." She offered softly. Evangelica shook her head.

"And have Samli or one of our superiors believe I think I'm any more special than the other recruits? No thank you. I'll be fine. See you in the morning?" Evangelica asked, moving toward the barracks.

"Definitely. Bright and early." Fayanna replied with a wave farewell.

The following morning, Evangelica was met with the sound of reveille being played with a sour, coppery tone. Groaning a bit with a smile, she pulled the itchy blanket over her head and silently wished she had taken up Fayanna's offer the night before. As reveille continued to blare between her sensitive ears, she forced herself from her bunk and pulled on her neatly pressed blue velvet robes. She wasn't yet able to wear the tabard they had provided for her, but, she liked the appearance of the dark blue velvet trim and black and gold silk embroidery of the robes. Since she was far slender than most human females, she had to tighten the blue cinch that went along with it. "Suppose I'll have to tailor this myself after morning quarters," she mused with a tired smile. Peering up in the mirror, she took her long champagne-colored locks and pulled them back into a loose ponytail; allowing some of her bangs to fall to the side and wisp across her brow line. As she looked herself over for any obvious flaws, she noted how the dark robes made her eyes stand out even more, despite their preternatural glow.

Sighing at her own self-conscious nature, Evangelica made her way down the barrack steps to head to the command center courtyard. As she reached the gateway, she noticed Fayanna's upright and womanly form walking up the steps to the command center with a regal disposition on her face. "I feel as though I should still call you Baroness Skycaller." Evangelica joked. Fayanna returned it with an endearing smile and cordial curtsey.

"Your Eminence, De Lumenare," Fayanna cajoled the young cleric, in kind. Evangelica chuckled and returned the curtsey as she was taught. Both women rose to standing at the same time and simply laughed at the recollection of the past. Walking up a bit further, Fayanna softly looped her arm around Evangelica's shoulder and looked toward the barracks. "Hold your head high, Eve. No doubt what happened yesterday bruised some egos, so, be prepared to hear every name in the book from them."

Evangelica looked up to Fayanna and nodded slowly. Although her advice was directed to the young cleric, Evangelica knew only too well that Fayanna was trying to soothe her own mind, first. Smiling a bit to ease tension, Evangelica gave Fayanna's hand a pat and began to walk through the archway with her at her side. "Don't worry. Strong women, your grace; strong women." Fayanna sighed and forced herself forward to keep in step with her companion.

As the two women stepped in, what they saw was both discouraging and intriguing. Men and women clad in different set levels of armor were running around and being yelled at, some were off in the corners of the courtyard practicing their swordsmanship while the rest seemed to be simply watching and commenting under the watchful eyes of three men who seemed far more weathered and advanced in things like this than anyone else around. Up atop one of the platforms, and looking over the crowd, John spied the faces of his latest grouping of recruits and recently promoted privates. Among the shapeless, dirtied and fumbling soldiers, he noted two females float in from the archway bearing the cloth uniforms. Studying their faces for a moment, he first one he noted was the woman with the goldenrod hair. She seemed a touch older than the one to her left. He figured by the way she walked so mechanically, she was trained and would probably serve some useful purpose. Rolling back his shoulders, he looked to the second woman and noted her angular ears. Both women were of elfish descent. Squinting his eyes a bit and waiting for her to turn her face more toward him, he noted the soft coloring of her hair and the regal way she walked. His face blushed and paled at the same time.

Evangelica looked up to the men standing on the platform to see the faces of her superiors. It was in that moment that she managed to lock eyes with John. She could feel her face glow slightly as a blush of embarrassment washed over her cheeks. While he didn't notice it from his vantage point, he was starring at her with such intensity that one could feel the electricity spark between them. To keep her eyes from rolling out of her head, she smiled briefly to him and muted the word: "_Bal'a dash_."

John shook his head and tried to go back to his duties but found himself trailing her movements until she vanished behind a cobblestone wall. Adroby, who was standing just above and beside John nudged the young major and pointed to a group of recruits sparring one another. "Think it's about time we set up this morning's quarters and start getting a move on to our duties." John and Dryll nodded in agreement.

Dryll looked down to the snobbish lieutenant below him. With nothing gentle or nice behind the motion, Dryll kicked the toe of his boot into the young mage's shoulder to grab his attention. The lieutenant grunted and stumbled forward a bit as he turned to glare at his superior. What he wanted to say would have possibly had him removed for utter insubordination; however, he was dedicated to his cause in the city and refused to risk it. Dryll often dared him to risk it; seeing the young Verthe Frostmane as being a liability to the regiment with his snippy attitude and boyish behavior. "Lieutenant Frostmane, call the line and don't screw it up." Dryll commanded. Verthe simply nodded and when he turned to prepare himself to call the line, he took a moment to casually roll his eyes.

"All soldiers should be at the line, standing at the ready!" Verthe called out with a rather booming voice of his own. Everyone scrambled to the invisible line that was a well-known marker for where soldiers should stand when greeting their commanding officers. Successfully, they managed a height-line starting with Draenei and ending with a couple Gnomes.


End file.
